


Dirty Little Secret

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, its so hard not to put laf and perry together so yeah they're together at some point, the title is cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's known her best friend Will since third grade, but she's never met his older sister. Now, she finally meets her--and things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's not cool to keep something like this from your best friend.  
But what am I supposed to say? "Me and your sister are sneaking around whenever you're not here?"


	2. Meeting Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura meets Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to mention how everyone was close to each other, but then I remembered when Kaitlyn said that LaF and Danny don't like each other in the Ginterview with Sharon, so I decided to go with that!  
> Thank you for reading!

“Will, I’ve told you, I don’t care how rude you think your sister is. I’ve known you for like, almost ten years now and I’ve never met her.”  
“Yeah, but she’s never around.”  
“Exactly! Which is why I should be able to meet her.”  
Will groans. “Fine. But don’t complain to me when she says something you don’t like.”  
I laugh. “Okay,”  
I’ve known Will since third grade. Well, technically, I was in third grade, but he was in fourth. Our school had a program where they buddied up third graders with fourth graders, and Will was my buddy. Sometimes I think it’s lucky that we ended up together, because the pairings were normally the same gender. But we were the only two left, so they put us together.  
I’d never met his sister, Carmilla. She was six years older than us and far more concerned with her own social life than to hang around with a bunch of little kids.  
I’ve known my friends Lafontaine and Perry since kindergarten, and Danny and Kirsch since sixth grade. All of us are really close to each other. (Well, I get the feeling LaF and Danny don’t like each other, but they never really show it much)  
But now Carmilla was coming home for spring break. She’d been at college and she just graduated, now being twenty-three. I, being only seventeen, felt awkward meeting someone so much older and wiser than me.  
But Will told me I didn’t have to meet her if I didn’t want to. But I wanted to. His mom wasn’t around much, and they didn’t have much family, so I didn’t get to meet his family like he met mine. He knew my dad, and he knew my mom when she was alive. He knew my grandparents. So I wanted to meet someone from his family, too. I always could tell he felt bad that he didn’t have much family for me to meet.  
So here I was, sitting in Will’s car after school, driving the familiar route to his house that I’d been to many times. He invited everyone else to come along, but Danny was binge watching OITNB (she was babysitting all weekend so she couldn’t then), LaF was studying for their exam tomorrow (which Perry warned them not to set the entire science lab on fire), in which they replied, “Why does everyone think I’m going to set everything on fire?”), Kirsch had basketball practice, so it was just me and Will.  
I have a different relationship with all of them. Perry had been there for me through everything, as I have been for her. Lafontaine helped me study for my first big science exam. Kirsch calls me “little hottie” and even though it was annoying at first, and he doesn’t quite get the concept of feminism, he understands and he’s respectful and a good friend. And Danny, well, I don’t know what to say about Danny and I’s friendship. Me and Will—he calls me “little nerd” and he protects me like an older brother, but we definitely act like brother and sister.  
We’re approaching ten years of friendship this August. That’s hard to believe.  
“Okay, we’re here,” he says. “Are you sure about this?”  
“Yes, Will. I’m sure.” I reply. He shrugs but opens the door and opens the door for me.  
We go inside and put our backpacks on the couch. “Kitty!” he calls. I’d heard them talk on the phone before, so I knew he called her kitty.  
“In here,” she calls from their kitchen. We walk in and she’s closing the fridge, drinking some milk from the carton. But I can’t even focus on that when holy cow are those leather pants.  
She’s not much taller than me, and she has wavy black hair. Her eyebrows—wow. I’m gonna have to ask her how she does that (One, because I’m curious, and two, that’d be pretty cool to have eyebrows like that). She’s wearing a black tank top covered by a red and black plaid shirt. But I still can’t get over those leather pants.  
“Cat got your tongue, cupcake?” she asks. Will is looking back and forth at us, probably trying to figure out if we’re gonna end up getting along or not.  
I think Will is so nervous about me and Carmilla is because one, he protects me, like I said, and two, he probably wants it to go okay since she’s one of the only family members I’ll meet for a while now.  
“H—hi.” I say. “I’m Laura,”  
“Yep, been hearing about you for a while now, kid,” she says, putting the milk back.  
“Well I’m sure you’re busy and we have lots of homework so—“ Will starts to say, but Carmilla interrupts him.  
“No, it’s okay. Stay. I want to talk to the cupcake.”  
Will looks at me, trying to see what I’m thinking. I nod and Carmilla sits at the table, so I sit down across from her. Will sits in the middle of us.  
“So tell me, cutie, how old are you?”  
“Carmilla I really think—“  
“Will, can you just shut up for ten seconds?” Carmilla asks.  
“I’m seventeen.” I say.  
“Damn, what a shame,” she smirks, leaning back. “All the cute ones are too young.”  
I feel myself blushing. Which I really hope Will doesn’t see.  
“Do you know what you wanna do in college, if you’re going?”  
The fact that she doesn’t assume I want to go to college makes her even more attractive. “Journalism, probably.”  
“Laura’s been—“  
“I thought I told you to shut up.”  
“It’s been more than ten seconds, kitty.”  
Carmilla rolls her eyes and stands up. “Well, it was good to meet you, Laura.” She said my name and holy cow I’m trying not to smile right now. “I’ll talk to you some other time when Will isn’t going to interrupt. I’d love to….get to know you better.” she says the last part really slow and I really hope Will is oblivious to all of this because wow she’s gorgeous and—  
What am I saying? She’s my best friend’s sister, and she’s six years older than me. This will not happen.  
Or will it?


	3. Descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla drives Laura home after Will falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SOOOO much for the kind words on this. I didn't expect so many so fast (or so many at all.) I promise chapters will be longer, but I wanted to update this!

I had been at Will’s house for a few hours when I decided I should probably head home. Will had fallen asleep, so I figured I’d just walk home. It wasn’t that far from my house, anyway.  
“Hey, cutie,” I hear Carmilla say as I walk out the front door. “Where ya going?”  
“Home.” I reply, turning around.  
“And why isn’t Will driving you?”  
“He fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake him.”  
She smiled and stood up. “You’re sweet, cupcake, but there’s no way I’m letting you walk home. In the dark. Where anything—“  
“Okay, I get it.” I said. “I’ll call my dad.”  
“No, that’s not what I meant.” she says. “I meant, let me drive you home.”  
“Oh no, it’s okay—“  
“You’re scared I’m a vampire and going to drink your blood or something? Really, cupcake, I’m your best friend’s sister. Can’t you trust me?”  
I want to, but……  
“I won’t force you, cutie. But I’m sure your dad would rather appreciate a woman driving you home than your eighteen year old dude best friend.”  
“You’ve got a point there.”  
“See? So, you want a ride or not?”

Carmilla’s driving was….interesting. Sometimes, it’s slow, like the way she talked to me in the kitchen. But then other times, it reminds me of August Waters’ driving. From what Hazel described it as, at least.  
“So how is it that we’ve never met, buttercup?” she asks.  
I don’t think before I speak. “Well, you were never around, so….”  
She raises an eyebrow. “Wasn’t expecting such an honest answer.”  
“Sorry, I—“  
“No, you’re right.” she says. “I wasn’t around much after high school started. I made mistakes, mistakes that I’m not proud of. I can only hope you won’t make those same mistakes.”  
“What about Will?”  
“Him too.” she says, realizing what she said. “So you’re a senior, right?”  
“No, I’m a junior.” I reply.  
“Oh, okay.” she says. It’s silent for a moment. “Will talks about you a lot.”  
“Yeah, we’re pretty close.”  
“You got a crush on him?”  
I laugh. “Now look who’s being honest. No, I don’t. I’m gay.”  
She nods. “Does your dad know?”  
“Unfortunately, no. It’s not that he wouldn’t accept me, it’s just, he’s already overprotective enough and—“  
“This town isn’t very accepting.” she finishes my sentence. I give her a look of surprise. “I grew up here, cutie. I know how it works.”  
“Oh, right.” I reply.  
“I’m gonna be around all summer, so, you know, if you need someone to talk to.”  
I nod. “You know, you’re much different than Will described you.” I say after a moment.  
She shrugs. “He’s not wrong, whatever he’s saying. I know what he says about me. Really, cupcake, I think he wouldn’t expect how nice I’m being to you, either.”  
“Then why are you being so nice if it’s so rare?”  
She pauses. “Because maybe I see something in you.” she pulls into my driveway. “Now get out of the car before your dad freaks out over a stranger home.”  
“But you said—“  
“Well, yeah, cutie, I’m sure your father is protective. Boys are boys. But he’s known Will for like ten years now. So I said that just so I’d get an excuse to get to know you better. I told you we’d talk later, didn’t I?”  
I blushed. This girl was clever.  
“Didn’t expect me to think of that?” she asks.  
“What? No, I—“  
“I’m kidding, cupcake. And, by the way, you’re not at all any different than how Will described you.”


	4. Fate Would Guide Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random question: have you ever fallen for someone over 18 while you were under 18?  
> (No judging, because it's totally a struggle)  
> I may or may not have used the pool thing from Natasha's Periscope Q&A.

"How'd it go?"  
"How'd what go?"  
"Meeting Will's sister." LaF said from across the counter.  
Sometimes I wish I'd never told them where I work, because it leads to things like this. "It went fine," I said.  
"Fine? That's it?"  
The door to the store opened, and when I look up my mouth drops. Of course, why didn't I think of that? Carmilla--at the bookstore. The one I work at. Doesn't she know there's one right across the street and--now she's walking to me.  
Perhaps this bookstore is better, anyway.  
"Hey, cutie," she smiles, leaning over the counter, totally not giving me a view of her chest. "Didn't know you worked here,"  
LaF looks at me. I try to find words but wow, she's just so gorgeous. She's not wearing leather pants today, instead she's watching ripped black jeans and a band t-shirt.  
"Cupcake?" she asks.  
"Sorry," I said. "Yeah, gotta pay for college somehow,"  
LaF disappears to the science section. Great. "So I was thinking....maybe you'd show me around town?"  
"Carmilla," I said. "You grew up here,"  
"Fine, you caught me. I'm trying to find an excuse to spend time with you."  
"Then just ask," I reply.  
"No can do cupcake, I might lose my mystery."  
I giggle. She smirks.  
"So, can you show me around town or....?"  
"I have to work." I groan.  
"What time do you work till?"  
"Nine, but I probably won't be out till 9:30."  
She smirks. "Great, I'll pick you up."  
"I--"  
"What? Got a curfew?"  
Here's the problem: I do have a curfew. But here I am, almost a senior--and a girl that just graduated from college wants to hang out with me. Twenty-three year old wanting to hang out with someone who's not even a senior yet. She's ridiculously hot--but I know for a fact if my dad knew, he'd freak.  
So why am I so drawn to say yes?  
"Sure, you can pick me up," I say. "But only if you promise me one thing,"  
"Anything, cupcake."  
"Just make it worth my while."  
She smiles. Actually smiles. "Will do, cutie."

I counted down the minutes till my shift ended, that's not anything out of ordinary--but this time also knowing that Carmilla was outside, waiting for me.  
I walked out of the bookstore looking around for any sight of her. It's not like I had her number or anything, so I had no idea if she was actually here or not. I told my dad that LaF and I were gonna hang out.  
"Hey, cupcake," I turn around and see Carmilla leaning against a car, hands in her pockets. "How was work?"  
"Terrible," I said, walking to her.  
"Well, I'm really not the comforting talk, but if you wanna talk, go on."  
"No, it's okay." I said. "Can we just do something fun?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "I think you and me have different ideas on what fun is, creampuff. You might have to clarify."  
I roll my eyes. "Can we just go get food?"  
She laughs. "Okay, now that I find fun."  
She opens the car door for me.  
How did Will ever think this wouldn't work?

I take it back. Carmilla was getting on my nerves. Like, seriously. She's gotten to be very annoying in the past hour.  
We went to Applebee's, and while we were waiting for our food she was practically undressing the girl at the table across from ours with her eyes. I tried to make polite conversation, but she didn't seem to really care.  
Then, she insulted Harry Potter. INSULTED. I went on a rant about it for at least five minutes, and she paid attention for a while, but then she went back to eyeing the girl.  
"Why are you insisting on being so annoying?" I ask after the waitress brings us our food.  
"Because that face you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup."  
I glare at her and she laughs. The sooner I'm out of here, the better.  
Once we're done eating, I get up. "Where are you going?" she asks.  
"We're done, so...."  
"No, stay," she says. "Let's go play pool."  
I'd barely played pool and I guess Carmilla somehow knew that.  
"I'll show you, okay?"  
I follow her to the pool table and she sets everything up while I just stand back and watch. She looks at me. "You playing or not, cupcake?"  
"I just...it's been a while."  
She walks over to me and smiles, brushing the hair from my eyes. "I'm going to have lots of fun teaching you all sorts of things, cutie."  
"Carm!" I say.  
"What? Care to tell me where your mind's at, cupcake?"  
I groan. "What's with the nicknames?"  
"Well, maybe it's because I like seeing you get all flustered. That, and you're a cupcake."  
"Am not!"  
She laughs. "Come on, let me show you how to play pool."  
It's the stereotypical movie scene "let me show you how to play pool" and I'm having a very hard time focusing on what Carmilla is actually saying because wow her arms look so strong and her hands are so soft and her breath is right on my ear and--  
"Cupcake? Are you even listening?"  
"What? Yeah, I'm listening."  
"Really? Cause I just asked you if you needed to be home and you were staring at my hands."  
"Oh--I--"  
"If you wanna hold my hand, all you have to do is ask, cutie."  
I blush. She smiles and intertwines our fingers. But the moment washes away when she stands up. "I'm not interrupting your night am I?" I ask.  
"I asked you to hang out, cutie." she says.  
"I know, but--"  
"No buts. I wouldn't ask you to hang out if I didn't want to."  
The drive home is a lot different than the drive there. The drive there was mostly silent, and now we're laughing and joking around and talking like it's the only thing that exists.  
"I had fun tonight, cupcake," she says.  
"Me too," I reply. "Thank you. I....I needed that after a stressful day at work,"  
"I'd be cool with making this a regular thing." she says. "I mean, if you want to,"  
"I'd like that, but I get the feeling my dad will ask tons of questions."  
"Right," she says. "Listen, Laura--"  
"You called me Laura,"  
"Well, yeah....I mean, look....you're cute, and you're sweet, and Will likes you so that must mean you're great...so...when are you gonna be eighteen?"  
Was she....was that....is she flirting with me? "Next week," I said.  
There's a small gleam of hope in her eyes but I can tell she's doubtful that I even feel the same way. "Oh...okay. Good to know," she says. "Goodnight, cupcake."  
I lean over and kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Carmilla,"  
Except I wish she would've looked at me right as I was leaning in, so on accident it would've been her lips instead.  
That way neither of us would be the ones to initiate it.  
Fate would guide us.


	5. She Asked For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring break is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S ALL CRY OVER EPISODE 5
> 
> A few things:  
> This story is set in Canada, even though Silas isn't actually in Canada, but let's pretend Silas High School is for some odd reason  
> I added in a few original characters as well  
> Jack Grimmie is going to be related to Christina Grimmie, but she's not famous in this story
> 
> Thank you for reading y'all :) and for the nice comments!  
> I meant to update this last night but the wifi was being weird, so here you go! :)

"So you met Will's sister?" Perry asks at lunch a week later. Spring break is over, and Carmilla left town again. She said she'll be back in the summer, and I'm kinda excited for that. I mean, sure, she's really pretty, but she's also very interesting. And very, very annoying. Okay, and VERY pretty.  
"Yep," I said.  
"And she visited Laura at work," LaF said. I gave them a look.  
"Really?" Perry asks.  
"It's not like she knew I worked there." I said.  
"I don't know, crushes on best friend's brother's, she probably asked Will,"  
"She's not--"  
"She's totally in love with you!" Will says as he sits next to me.  
"Exactly!" LaF says.  
"Will, she's not--"  
"I'm telling you, Laura, she is. She asked me all about you."  
"Well, too bad." I said.  
"Wait, you don't feel the same?" Will asks.  
"Even if she did like me, which she doesn't, no. I don't have feelings for her."  
LaF gives me a look. I give them one back.  
"It's illegal, anyway," Perry says. "She'd get in trouble."  
"Not if nobody knew," LaF says. I stomp their foot under the table. "Ow!" they say.  
I decide to change the subject. "Have you guys watched all of Orange Is The New Black yet?"

"So, Laura, got any plans for Friday?" Josh asks me as we work in the library.  
Well, let me just say one thing: Josh Howells has had a crush on me since the second grade. Most of the kids at Silas High School, we've all known each other since we were kids. Josh being one of them.  
I'm not bothered by Josh's crush on me. He's a nice guy and he's not pushy about it. He's respectful and he knows that I don't feel the same way about him. He asked me out in tenth grade and I just told him I didn't feel the same. It hurt, but I did. And he was totally cool about it.  
"I don't actually," I said.  
"Cool. So, do you maybe wanna hang out?" he asks, smiling a little. I have to admit he's cute.  
"Sure," I said. "What'd you have in mind?"  
"Well, it's your birthday next week right?"  
I nod and smile. He's remembered that every year.  
"I was thinking, maybe, since you're so tiny and adorable, we'd go to Chucke E Cheese."  
I give him a look and throw my pencil at him. He laughs and the librarian tells us to be quiet. We both laugh a little.  
It's good having good friends like him.

"I saw you talking to Josh," Danny says as we stand at our lockers at the end of the day. Kirsch tells us it's kinda funny seeing us next to each other, because of the height difference. But then Danny gives him a look only to laugh with him.  
"He's just a friend, Danny," I say, already expecting what she's gonna say.  
"I'm just looking out for you," she says. "Plus, I'm curious. Do you like him?"  
"No, I'm gay, therefore no," I reply.  
She laughs. "He's cute,"  
"Yes, but I'm gay," I repeat. I close my locker and turn around, only to be met with the face of Isaac Michaels. What is it with all of the boys following me today?  
"You're gay? Never would've guessed," he says. In a way, Isaac reminds me of the guy version of Carmilla. He's sarcastic and has a tough look.  
"Ha, ha, very funny," I say.  
"Hey, have you seen Jack?" Danny asks.  
Jack Grimmie is a friend of Josh and Isaac, and while he was a sophomore, he was pretty cool. "Not today, but you know him. Probably getting into some trouble with Will,"  
Will and Jack were like brothers. Will didn't have any brothers so I knew he liked having Jack around. And Jack followed him like a puppy. "Hey, L, can I talk to you for a second?" LaF says as they walk up.  
"Sure, what's up?" I ask as we walk away.  
"Have you talked to Carmilla today?"  
"No, she's not gonna be back until summer and I haven't talked to her since before she left...why?"  
"Will just told me she was in a car wreck this morning. She's in the hospital. And she asked for you."


	6. Bright Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Will are on their way to the hospital; more about Laura and her friendships is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short and I know I just updated, but why not? And I figured that since Laura would be in the waiting room before seeing Carmilla, I'd wait until the next chapter. Sorry ;)  
> I really liked writing this chapter. I'll add some more original characters at some point.  
> Sorry about not updating yesterday. I'm going to try and update everyday. Also, comment what you'd like to see happen? :)  
> Thank you guys again so much for the kind words and for reading. I wasn't expecting it to get this much of a good reaction! :)
> 
> (also, the thing Will says at the end of the chapter: something similar happened to me at work, a customer said to me "you have a very contagious smile" and he wasn't even hitting on me. It made my entire day so much better.)

"She wouldn't tell me why she asked for you," Will says as we drive to the hospital. "She just did."

"It's fine." I reply.

"You didn't have to work or anything right?"

"Right," I say.

My phone buzzes. It's from the group text between LaF, Perry, Isaac, Josh, and Danny.

**LaFonBrain (2:02): did he tell you anything?**

**TinyGayLaura (2:03): No :/**

**PerryThePlatypus (2:05): Shouldn't we leave this between Laura and Will??**

**SummerTheDanny (2:06): I agree with Perry**

**LaFonBrain (2:08): of course you do**

**ShutUpAndIsaac (2:09): wait am i missing something**

**SummerTheDanny (2:12): I swear Isaac you are such an idiot**

**ShutUpAndIsaac (2:13): hey, it's not my fault! blame my brother**

**SummerTheDanny (2:15): YEAH NO I'M GONNA BLAME YOU BECAUSE**

**TinyGayLaura (2:15): GUYS**

**ShutUpAndIsaac (2:15): ....you were saying?**

**SummerTheDanny (2:15): OKAY THAT'S IT**

**LaFonBrain (2:16): as much as I love to see a good debate, can we get back to talking about Laura's crush on Will's sister?**

**PerryThePlatypus (2:16): I think we should just mind our own business**

**TinyGayLaura (2:17): THANK YOU**

**ShutUpAndIsaac (2:18): Let's talk about how hot Jack's sister is**

**LaFonBrain (2:18): okay that's it**

**SummerTheDanny (2:18): ISAAC I SWEAR**

**TinyGayLaura (2:18): ISAAC SHUT UP**

**-ShutUpAndIsaac has been removed from the chat by LaFonBrain- (2:19)**

**TinyGayLaura (2:19): thank you**

**SummerTheDanny (2:19): I never thought I'd say this, but thank you**

**JoshTheWolf (2:20): ....is it safe?**

**TinyGayLaura (2:21): you're good**

**SummerTheDanny (2:23): who invited him?**

**PerryThePlatypus (2:23): DANNY**

**LaFonBrain (2:23): ok I didn't want to use my powers for evil again but**

**-SummerTheDanny has been removed from the chat by LaFonBrain- (2:23)**

**TinyGayLaura (2:23): LaF really**

**LaFonBrain (2:25): what? clearly she had to go**

**TinyGayLaura (2:26): are you still there Josh?**

**JoshTheWolf (2:26): yeah, I'm here**

**LaFonBrain (2:26): one smart ass comment and you're gone**

**JoshTheWolf (2:27): okay, Laura no offense but all of your friends scare me**

**TinyGayLaura (2:28): LaF, be nice. Josh is like a mini Will**

**LaFonBrain (2:29): well that's comforting and all the more reason to remove him from the chat**

**PerryThePlatypus (2:29): LAFONTAINE**

**LaFonBrain (2:30): ok fine**

**TinyGayLaura (2:30): what's the point of this chat anyway?**

**LaFonBrain (2:30): to discuss your crush on Will's sister, actually it was to ask if he said anything but since we're on subject**

**PerryThePlatypus (2:30): how many times do we have to-**

**-PerryThePlatypus has been removed from the chat by LaFonBrain- (2:30)**

**TinyGayLaura (2:31): ok, now it's my turn but LAFONTAINE**

**JoshTheWolf (2:31): Perry scares me tbh**

**LaFonBrain (2:32): you and me both kid**

**-PerryThePlatypus has been added to the chat by TinyGayLaura- (2:33)**

**LaFonBrain (2:34): WTF LAURA**

**PerryThePlatypus (2:34): LAFONTAINE WAS THAT REALLY SOMETHING YOU NEEDED TO DO**

**-JoshTheWolf has left the chat- (2:35)**

**LaFonBrain (2:35): OH SO NOW HE LEAVES**

**TinyGayLaura (2:35): I'm going to go now, we're almost at the hospital**

**PerryThePlatypus (2:36): update us on how she's doing?**

**TinyGayLaura (2:37): I will. Try not to set anything on fire, LaF.**

**LaFonBrain (2:38): WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GOING TO SET THINGS ON FIRE**

 

I roll my eyes at how silly my friends are. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if we met now.

I've known both LaF and Perry since kindergarten. They were coloring and I had been sitting alone looking through a Dr. Suess book when LaF walked up and invited me to color with them. Perry was a lot more shy back then, otherwise she would've asked. So I did.

The three of us were best friends, and then in second grade I met Josh. And maybe this is where Danny and LaF's dislike of each other started. I know they hide it around me, but I can tell they both feel like they know what's best for me. Danny is more upfront about it, and LaF is like "I feel like this best for you but you can make your own choices" kind of way. When I met Josh, LaF wouldn't really say anything about it, but I could tell they were watching me like a hawk.

I met Will in third grade and I feel like maybe Josh feels like Will took any chance of me and Josh ever being as close as we are from him. I feel really bad about that, but Josh and I are still good friends. Will liked Josh, he never made Josh feel like a third wheel--but I knew he protected me from afar. But he could see how much I liked being around Josh so he didn't say anything.

In sixth grade, I met Kirsch and Danny. Kirsch was someone I didn't really like at first, but then he became friends with Will and like Carmilla said, if Will likes you, then you must be great. And I was glad that Will had a guy friend. I mean, this was before LaF identified as non-binary and so Will was used to hanging around with a bunch of girls. But with Kirsch around, he could easily not feel so left out. Even though we never made him feel that way, but since we were getting older, and we went to the mall and stuff, he would hang out with Kirsch.

Danny and Kirsch have always had a frenemy thing going on, it's no secret. It started when in sixth grade, the sixth graders had a protest over not being able to use the vending machines (it was a Silas Middle School rule back then that sixth graders couldn't use them). Kirsch and his friends said that girls shouldn't be allowed to use them, and Danny stood up for the girls and said we should.

Eventually, the school listened and let EVERYONE use the vending machines.

In ninth grade I met Isaac. He and Josh were friends and we just, well, all of us just became friends. It's like, if one of us made a friend, then everyone else became friend's with them. We were almost a package deal, yet our own independent people.

And Will became friends with Christina, Jack's sister, so that's how we know Jack.

"We're here," Will says.

"Did they tell you if it was bad or not?"

"They said she'll be okay," he replies. "And really, Laura, I think seeing you will help. You have a smile bright enough to help anyone.

 

 


	7. Behind The Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura goes to visit Carmilla; Isaac's backstory is somewhat revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have pictures of the new characters soon. I already have one for Jack, just need ones for Josh and Isaac!  
> Thank you so much for reading and the nice comments <3

**LaFonBrain (3:30): Have you heard anything yet?**

**TinyGayLaura (3:31): Nope. Will said she'll be okay, though**

**SummerTheDanny (3:34): Oh good, the two idiots are gone**

**-ShutUpAndIsaac and JoshTheWolf have been added to the chat by LaFonBrain**

**SummerTheDanny: REALLY**

**LaFonBrain: if you hadn't said anything I wouldn't have done it**

**PerryThePlatypus: CAN YOU TWO STOP ARGUING FOR FIVE SECONDS**

**-ActualPuppyKirsch has been added to the chat by ShutUpAndIsaac-**

**SummerTheDanny: oh my god**

**-SummerTheDanny has left the chat-**

**JoshTheWolf: you guys know I love you but I need to study**

**PerryThePlatypus: perhaps LaFontaine can help you study?**

**LaFonBrain: what subject?**

**JoshTheWolf: math**

**LaFonBrain: yeah I can't help with you with that sorry**

**PerryThePlatypus: LAFONTAINE**

**LaFonBrain: what? I'm more of a science person**

**JoshTheWolf: it's fine, don't worry :)**

**ActualPuppyKirsch: dude, just ask Jack's sister for help**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS SHE'S HOT**

**TinyGayLaura: the doctor just told us it'd be another half hour.**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: is Will's sister hot?**

**-ShutUpAndIsaac has been removed from the chat by LaFonBrain-**

"Your phone is going crazy," Will laughs.

"I know. Can you guess who?"  
"I'm guessing it's either Danny and Kirsch or LaF and Perry,"

"Currently, it's LaF, Perry, Kirsch, Josh, and Isaac."

He laughs.

"Isaac wants to know if Carmilla's hot,"

"Tell him she's too old for him," he says.

"Will Karnstein and Laura Hollis?" a doctor calls from the front of the waiting room. We both stand up and he leads us to the back. "You're here for Carmilla Karnstein, right?"

"Right," Will says.

"Well, she's going to be just fine." he says. "This is her room. You can't stay long because visiting hours are over, but I'll allow you to stay a few minutes after."  
"Thank you so much, sir," Will says, shaking his hand. We walk into the room where Carmilla is laying in the bed.

"Hey, cupcake," she smiles. "Hey Will."

"Carmilla you scared the crap out of me," Will says, hugging her. "What happened?"  
She shrugs. "I'm fine now." she looks over at me and smiles. Will sees it.

"Since you're too distracted by looking at Laura, I'm going to go ask your doctor," he says, sighing and standing up. He gives me a look of "good luck" before leaving the room.

"Sit, cutie," she says. I sit on the bed and she stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to ask why I asked for you?"

"Oh, right. Why did you ask for me?"  
She sits up. "Well, the doctor explained to me that the accident was a very close call. He said that if I didn't push on the brakes right when I did, it would've been a lot worse."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I was getting to that. So, anyway, I stopped the car because my phone lit up. And my screensaver is the picture we took the night we hung out."

"Oh," I say.

"So, yeah. I stopped because it occurred to me that if anything happened to me I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how I feel. I stopped because your picture really distracted me,"

I smile lightly. "You should change your picture if it's going to distract you that much,"

She shrugs. "It saved my life,"

I smile. Will walks back in. "Alright, well, Laura's dad called me and I gotta take her home. I'll be back to pick you up in an hour, Carmilla,"

"Why can't I go with you?"

"You can't leave for another hour and a half."

"Bye, Carmilla." I said. "I'm glad you're okay,"

"Me too, cupcake. Thanks."

"Hey, you changed the picture,"

"Yeah, but if you hadn't agreed to taking the picture with me, or if we didn't hang out that day, where would I be?"

She holds my hand and I smile.

Maybe that was fate's way of telling me to go for it.

 

**ShutUpAndIsaac: hey**

**TinyGayLaura: hey**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: how did it go?**

**TinyGayLaura: it went well, how'd your day go?**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: eh, it was ok. my dad left again.**

**TinyGayLaura: i'm sorry :(**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: thanks. i just wish my mom could see that he's not good for her. maybe she's just staying with him because of me and Derek and Charlie.**

**TinyGayLaura: hey, i know how you feel. when my parents divorced i thought the same thing**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: have you talked to your mom recently?**

**TinyGayLaura: no, she's still in New York. i know dad misses her. and i know she misses him. it's like, they're still in love. their parents just split them apart**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: that's totally not ok**

**TinyGayLaura: i know. so did charlie or derek go with him?**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: nope. at this point none of us leave with him when he leaves. and it's not helping that dad's been cheating with danny's mom and danny's mom doesn't know he's married and mom doesn't know about it**

**TinyGayLaura: I'm sorry :( does Danny know yet?**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: yeah. why do you think we don't get along much?**

**TinyGayLaura: it's still not right**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: it isn't**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: i gotta go, but I'll talk to you later**

**TinyGayLaura: i'm sorry :( okay. stay strong buddy.**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: thanks. you too.**

 


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will asks Laura to watch after Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Laura and Carmilla to have a conversation and kinda get to know their backstories, but I'll probably do that next chapter (second time I've said that while writing this oops)  
> Thank you @BiaMadeira on twitter for inspiring me to keep the "you have to make it worth my while" thing going!  
> I would've updated earlier today but I had to work and besides, that new episode gave me inspiration and I got some inspiration while working too!  
> Also, I kinda want to add some more original characters to this story! So if you wanna be in this story, let me know in the comments, I might try to do that :)  
> Thank you for reading and for the nice comments! I didn't think this story was that good (still kinda don't) but I'm glad you guys like it! I'll keep writing it :)  
> I'll try to update everyday if I can. I most likely will be able to for the next couple of weeks :)  
> Hope everyone's doing well :)  
> OH and the ocean thingy Carmilla's talking about, I did that every now and then when I was sleepy. I knew there wasn't actually an ocean but I found it funny xD

**AllTimeWill: hey, Laura, can you do me a favor?**

**TinyGayLaura: of course, Will! anything**

**AllTimeWill: can you watch after Carmilla tonight? I have to go out of town because my sister Mattie needs help moving in town and Mother is working.**

**TinyGayLaura: ....so overnight?**

**AllTimeWill: yeah. you can bring a friend or** **something.**

**TinyGayLaura: i don't know, Will....**

**AllTimeWill: I talked to her and told her to be nice and to not flirt so much. you're the only person i trust to stay with her. not that anyone else couldn't do it, but I've known you longer and I trust you more and besides, you're the only person Carmilla wouldn't be difficult around. I bet you any amount of money if Danny did it, Carmilla would be very difficult. She won't with you, I know it. I don't know what it is, she just really likes you.**

**TinyGayLaura: fine, I'll do it. What time do I need to be there?**

**AllTimeWill: 5:30. and I suggest not bringing Danny. I get the feeling Carmilla wouldn't like her.**

**TinyGayLaura: hahahahaha ok, I'll bring LaF**

Lafontaine and I went to Will's house and he was getting ready to leave. "Okay, she's on pain medicine, so she's a  _little_ out of it. She should be sleeping early, though."

LaF is already on the couch, next to Carmilla, who's reading a book. This shouldn't be so bad.

"Be good." Will says to Carmilla.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she says. "I still don't understand why you brought the dimwit along,"

"Because from the things I heard, you'd spend the entire night flirting with her." LaF says. Carmilla gives them a look of surprise.

Will looks at me. "Call me if she has any trouble?"

I laugh. "We'll be fine."

 

**TinyGayLaura: S.O.S. at Will's house, bring duct tape and rope**

An hour later, Danny, Perry, Isaac, Jack, and Kirsch show up. It took about thirty minutes but with all of us we finally managed to tie Carmilla to a chair.

"What even happened?" Danny asks, sitting on the couch.

"She's on pain medicine and Will said it'd make her sleepy. Well, she's not sleepy. She's hyper." LaF replies.

"Are you sure Will is okay with us being here?" Perry asks from the kitchen, where she's cleaning.

"Yeah, it's fine," I reply.

Isaac, Jack, and Kirsch were playing video games on Will's game system and LaF was in the kitchen with Perry. I kinda get the feeling those two are together, but then again I know LaF would tell me.

"Okay, Carmilla's calm now can we please untie her." Carmilla says. I can't help but laugh. Danny notices and glares at Carmilla.

"It's probably time for her medicine," Perry says.

"NO, IT IS NOT TIME FOR HER MEDICINE," LaF says, walking into the room. "Right, Laura?"

"Well, she needs to sleep soon so you all should probably go."

"Wait, we tied her up for nothing?" Danny asks.

"She was hyper, and I didn't know what to do, okay?" I reply. "I doubt she'll get sleepy with a bunch of people around, anyway."

Kirsch stands up. "Well, I'll see you at school little hottie."

Everyone walks out, saying bye. Except for LaF.

"You need me to stay with you?"

I shrug. "Whatever you wanna do. Seems like you and Perry wanna spend some time together, though."  
They blush. "It's....it's nothing."

"Sure," I say sarcastically.

"Well, just to make sure the vampire doesn't eat you, I'm gonna sleep on the couch," they say, yawning. "You need help getting her in bed?"

"Nope," I reply. "Goodnight,"

I untie Carm and walk her up to her room. It's what I expected it to be; black walls with pop punk bands' posters all over them, and her room is messy, that's for sure.

"Cupcake?" she asks as I sat her on the bed.

"Yeah Carm?"

"Thanks...for taking care of me. You didn't have to."

I sit next to her. "I wanted to."  
"Really?" she asks, looking at me.

"Yeah, I mean," I say, chickening out a bit. "Will is my best friend and you're not bad company,"

She smiles.

"And....sorry we tied you up." I laugh a little. She smiles.

"Oh look, there's an ocean!" she says, pointing to the ceiling. I can tell by her voice that she's a little loopy. I laugh.

"And which ocean is it?" I ask, standing up.

"The one in Neverland," she says.

I laugh. "Do you mind if I....well, you don't wanna sleep in--"  
"Take it off cutie," she smirks.

"You're enjoying this too much," I say, pulling her jeans off. Ignore the lace underwear, Laura. Ignore it.

"I'd much rather enjoy doing the same to you," she smiles. Then she points at the ceiling and giggles.

I pull off her shirt. Ignore the black lace bra, Laura. Ignore it. "Do you want another shirt or some shorts?"

"Yeah, those basketball shorts and that black tank," she says, pointing to the pile of clothes on the floor. I grab them.

"Do you think you can put them on yourself?"

"Not sure I can say I've had a cutie like you dress me, cupcake. It's typically the other way around. So, yeah, I can."

I don't want to stare while she's getting dressed but wow. Her body is gorgeous. Every inch of her.

"Cupcake?" she asks.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Can you sleep with me? I mean, not in that way but--" now she's rambling. I giggle. "Fuck, this medicine makes me ramble and Carmilla Karnstein does  _not_  ramble,"

I smile. "Yeah, I'll sleep with you. But only if you promise me one thing,"

"What?"

"You gotta make it worth my while," I say as we climb into her bed. She hesitates but she wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer to her.

"Like this?" she asks.

"Exactly like that." I reply, trying to memorize the way her fingers trace patterns on my arm, her pulling the blanket over us, how warm her skin is.

How warm I would probably feel if we didn't have that blanket. How warm I felt before the blanket.

I could get used to this.

But I shouldn't. Because I don't want to get my heart broken.  
And this girl? I don't have a chance with someone like her.

I'm typically a positive person. But something tells me this isn't going to work. She's my best friend's sister, she's six years older.

But right now? It feels right.

It feels like home.

 


	9. Set The Library On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura learns more about Carmilla and Will's backstory; Carmilla tries to flirt with her some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Carmilla and Will aren't related in the series, but they look alike and it's AU so why not? :)  
> A few of their siblings Will named are original characters and a few aren't.  
> (Alex from All Time Low (ironically, AllTimeWill (Will's username) is that because of All Time Low))  
> (Kyle David Hall (YouTuber)  
> (Aria from Pretty Little Liars)  
> (Taylor (Tay Jardine) from We Are The In Crowd.)  
> Thank you all for the nice comments and for reading <3 :)  
> Stay strong <3  
> Also Laura called Carmilla "sleepyhead" in Season 1 so I hope it's okay she called LaF that xD :)

When I woke up, it was about six in the morning. The sun was barely up, and my legs were intertwined with Carmilla's. Her arms were still around me but this time she was the little spoon. Actually, she was practically on top of me. I tried to gently push her off, at least to where she wasn't directly on top of me.

Not that I'd mind.

"Cupcake?" she rubs her eyes sleepily, yawning. She's so adorable. Wait, did I just say that? No no no no Laura, you cannot be crushing on your best friend's sited. YOUR BEST FRIEND'S SISTER. The one that's six years older than you? No, no way.

"Go back to sleep," i whisper. She adjusts herself to where she's not on top of me.

"Sorry," she says. "I'm a wild sleeper."

"It's okay," I reply. "Now go back to sleep,"

The world is quiet. I like this. I like falling asleep in Carmilla's arms and waking up in the middle of the night and cuddling.

You can want that without having a crush on said person, right?

____________________

"She was okay, right?" Will asks.

"Yes, Will, she was fine," I reply.

"Is she still sleeping?"  
"Yeah,"

"Thank you so much again, Laura, I really appreciate it,"  
"You're welcome. And....your other sister? You didn't tell me about her."  
"Right," he says. "It's complicated. She's older than both Carmilla and I. It's a long story, and I don't wanna--"

"No, it's okay. You can tell me," I say, sitting on the couch. He sits next to me. Lafontaine is still asleep.

"Mother adopted Mattie when Mattie was just a baby, so Mattie doesn't have any memories of her biological family. But Carmilla and I, well, we both were born to a family who couldn't afford to raise us. We were separated from our brothers and sisters. It's not that Mom and Dad didn't want us, but it's more of the fact that they wanted us to have a better life than we would if we stayed with them."

"I'm so sorry, Will...." He's never told me this before. Then again, he's never told me anything about his family other than his Mother works a lot and Carmilla wasn't around when he was growing up.

"It's okay," he says. "Sure, Mother isn't around all the time, but Carmilla always looked after me. I know she wasn't around either, but she made sure I was okay before even considering her own needs. Anyway, so Mattie's a few years older than Carmilla. She moved out when she turned eighteen and she hasn't been home since. But she's moving back now, and she asked me to help her move here. Mother's gonna be here later, too, and I haven't seen her in a while. She says she's working, but I doubt that's the case."

"I'm glad you have Carmilla, and...Mattie too?"  
He nods. "Mattie isn't....well, she's nice enough. She's not the greatest but she's nice enough to where if you tell her to back off, she'll back off."

"Do you talk to your other siblings?"  
He shrugs. "Connelly and Josiah are older than both Carmilla and I, so they don't see us much. And Alex and Kyle, we talk to them every now and then."  
"Are they still living with your parents?"  
"Kyle was for a while, but no, we all got separated. Carmilla and I were the only two to stick together. Aria and Taylor were together, like us, for a while, but not anymore."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Am I asking too many questions?"  
He shakes his head. "No. I figured I'd have to tell you something. I don't mind telling you, it's just..."  
"I understand," I reply. "Have you talked to your parents?"  
"Mother doesn't let us talk to them. She'll let us talk to our siblings, but not them. And it bothers me because I wanna talk to them, you know? I don't remember them. I want to see the people that brought me into this world. I want to learn about my family. I want to thank them for putting all of us kids first and realizing we could have a much better life with someone else raising us."

I nod.

And then I get an idea.

Lafontaine mumbles in their sleep, "No, Per, I didn't set the library on fire,"

Will and I look at each other and laugh.

Something tells me whatever they're dreaming about--they did set the library on fire.

"Hey, cupcake," Carmilla says, walking into the room. "William."  
  


I laugh.

"What?"  
"Nothing. You just....last night you said some funny things,"

"Oh gosh. What did I say?"  
Will laughs. "Yeah, what did she say?"

"Nothing," I giggle.

Will gets up. "Well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go nap. You guys can stay as long as you want,"

"Okay." I reply as he goes upstairs. Carmilla sits next to me.

"Please tell me I didn't make a fool of myself and ruin any chance of you ever falling for me."  
I giggle. "You kinda did make a fool of yourself, but....."

She waits for me to continue.  
"You're cute, Karnstein," I smile, kissing her cheek and getting up. "Come on sleepy head, let's get you home before you set the entire library on fire," I say to LaF.

"No, I need to make sure the coffee doesn't burn..."  
I laugh.

"Carmilla Karnstein is not cute," Carmilla says. I turn around and see her making the most  _adorable_ little face.

"No, Perry, I told you to set it for  _thirty_ minutes, not  _twenty!_ "

"Get them home, cupcake," Carmilla says, getting up. "But despite whatever I did to make you think I'm cute, I'm gonna do a thousand times more to make you think I'm  _irresistible_."

She's so  _annoying_.

Why does she think every single girl is gonna fall at her feet?

......but I'm so....drawn to her.

And maybe I wanna fall at her feet.

So much for the whole "not crushing on my best friend's sister that's six years older" thing.

Worst. Crush. Ever.

 


	10. Human Juice Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaFontaine does some party planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments and for reading this story, it means a lot to me <3

**LaFonBrain has added AllTimeWill, SummerTheDanny, ActualPuppyKirsch, PerryThePlatypus, JackAttack, JoshTheWolf, ShutUpAndIsaac, and HeyCarmilla to the chat**

**LaFonBrain: hey guys, so Laura's birthday is this weekend and I wanted to plan a surprise party for her. Anyone want to?**

**AllTimeWill: I'm in**

**SummerTheDanny: yeah, of course!**

**ActualPuppyKirsch: anything for a little hottie**

**SummerTheDanny: .....and why is Kirsch involved?**

**ActualPuppyKIrsch: she's my friend too summer psycho**

**LaFonBrain: OK THAT'S ENOUGH**

**LaFonBrain: okay, so I was thinking Perry could do the cooking**

**PerryThePlatypus: any allergies I should know about?  
ActualPuppyKirsch: I'm allergic to strawberries**

**SummerTheDanny: of course you are**

 

**LaFonBrain: and Perry please remember this is going to be a party full of teenagers who are not interested in healthy snacks**

**AllTimeWill: I can make Laura think we'll just hang out, the two of us, and distract her while everything is being set up**

**PerryThePlatypus: I really think we should include healthy foods, perhaps a fruit tray**

**LaFonBrain: and to make sure that doesn't happen, Jack, you're going to help her**

**JackAttack: why me?**

**LaFonBrain: because I've seen your food choices, you're not going to let her put fruit out**

**JackAttack: good point**

**LaFonBrain: ok so Will is going to make sure Laura is oblivious (which shouldn't be too hard), Perry and Jack are cooking, Danny, you and Kirsch will decorate the house (I spoke to Laura's dad, the party's gonna be at their house)**

**ShutUpAndIsaac: what about me and Josh?**

**LaFonBrain: you two are getting the balloons**

**SummerTheDanny: Yeah, something tells me that'll work out (sarcasm intended)**

**-SummerTheDanny has been removed from the chat by LaFonBrain-**

**-Perry The Platypus, JoshTheWolf, ShutUpAndIsaac, and ActualPuppyKIrsch have left the chat-**

**AllTimeWill: hey, you added Carmilla to the chat, what's she gonna do?**

**-AllTimeWill has been removed from the chat by LaFonBrain-**

**LaFonBrain: I have something I want you to do Carmilla**

**HeyCarmilla: what?**

**LaFonBrain: actually I don't have anything, I just knew if I asked what I wanted to ask you wouldn't answer**

**HeyCarmilla: clever. so funny i forgot to laugh.**

**LaFonBrain: that's why they call me LaFonBrain**

**HeyCarmilla: okay science nerd, what?**

**LaFonBrain: listen, I'm not stupid, I see the way you look at Laura. And if you do anything to hurt her, there are two other gingers that will come after you, okay? And Will**

**HeyCarmilla: I wasn't going to hurt her**

**LaFonBrain: good. I like you, and I can tell you like Laura, and she's my friend, so I don't want her to get hurt. I'd be telling this to anyone else. Heck, I even told Danny when she told me she had a crush on Laura**

**HeyCarmilla: is that why you and Danny don't get along?**

**LaFonBrain: sort of.**

**JackAttack: guys. i'm still here**

**HeyCarmilla: you say one word of this and I will not hesitate to use you as a human juice box, you little twerp**

**LaFonBrain: ok, if this was Isaac or Josh we were talking about, I wouldn't care, BUT BE NICE TO JACK HE'S A CUTE INNOCENT LITTLE SOPHOMORE**

**JackAttack: hello? I'm almost a junior?**

**LaFonBrain: I'm trying to help you here**

**JackAttack: oh, right. Yeah, I'd suggest listening to them**

**HeyCarmilla: then don't say anything about this and you'll be fine**

**LaFonBrain: not sure if I believe you**

**JackAttack: I'm gonna go now**

**-JackAttack has left the chat-**

**LaFonBrain: Carmilla?  
HeyCarmilla: what?**

**LaFonBrain: for the record, I happen to think you'd be good for Laura.**

**HeyCarmilla: good to have your approval, science nerd. but nothing's going to happen between us.**

**LaFonBrain: surreeeeeeeeeee**

 

**LaFonBrain: just don't be mad when I mention this conversation on your wedding day, you little sap**


	11. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaFontaine throws Laura a surprise birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my sister's girlfriend into Carmilla, yay!
> 
> Also, the lip biting thing--totally from Season 2 Episode 1. ;)
> 
> (Also, they're together pretty quick in this fan fic (it's somewhat quick, I mean they met a week ago but we're ten or eleven chapters in) cause it's apart of the story. Dating your best friend's sister behind his back. Anyway, enjoy reading! I TOTALLY SPOILED THE END OF THE CHAPTER OOPS)
> 
> Totally had the last part in my head when I first started this story. I can just hear Dirty Little Secret playing when they kiss and stuff.
> 
> Also, I went to pride today!
> 
> The "You're dangerous, I like that," part is sort of a pun--this band, Before You Exit, has a song called Dangerous and a song called I Like That. Haha xD

"Hey, why are the lights--"  
"SURPRISE!"

"Guys! You didn't have to do this," I smile as the music is turned up and LaFontaine and Perry approach me.

"Yes we did, L. You're awesome,"

"LaFontaine did all of the planning," Perry says. LaF blushes.

"It was nothing," they say. "I had to do this because you're my friend and that's what friends do and I wanted to."

"Thank you." I smile.

"Hey, cupcake," I feel myself blush at hearing that voice. I turn around and see Carmilla, dressed in a plaid flannel and ripped jeans again. LaF and Perry run off somewhere, leaving us alone. Just great. (Sarcasm intended.)

"Hey," I say, trying to remain cool. "What're you doing here?"  
She laughs. "I was invited, cutie. Unless you don't want me here."  
"No! I didn't mean it like that, I just--"  
"You're much too tightly wound, creampuff. Here, I have something to show you," she takes my hand and pulls me out to the backyard where the sun is already setting. She reaches behind one of the chairs on the patio and I see she's holding a bottle of champagne.

"Where did you even find that?" I ask.

"I have my methods," she says. "They served champagne at the first party I ever attended."  
"You say that like it was one hundred years ago,"

"It feels like much more than that," she says. "Gosh, what am I doing? I feel like such a nostalgic idiot tonight,"

She opens the champagne and pours it into two wine glasses. "The glasses--"  
"They were hidden with the champagne, cupcake," she says. "Let's go sit under the tree,"

We sit under the tree and as unromantic as this is, it's romantic at the same time. We both sip from our glasses without talking, just watching the sun set. There's fireflies and when I'm done drinking, I burp.

She laughs.

"I'm so sorry--"

"No, I like when a girl can be like that. It's cute," she says. She puts her glass down. "Sorry, I kinda should've asked if you wanted to drink, you're not 21 and--"

"Carmilla," I say. "I don't know what it is about you. But I feel so....drawn to you, you know? Like, you're the kinda person my friends would call bad news. And I don't mean that in a--"  
"I understand, cutie. I am bad news,"  
"No, listen to me. What I mean is, you're older, you're intoxicating....when I'm with you, I just wanna say, forget the rules, you know? I want this summer to be rememberable and I feel like it'll be that way if I spend it with you,"

She raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"  
I lean closer. "You're dangerous. I like that."

She licks her lips and stares at mine. She's leaning in when I hear Danny calling us inside for cake.

So much for that.

___________________

"You sure you don't need help cleaning up?" LaF asks as everyone walks out once the party is over.

"Yes, LaF. Get Perry home, she doesn't have to clean all of this up."

"Per," LaF says, grabbing Perry's arm. "Come on,"

"But I really think we should clean--"  
"No, we should get home. We said we'd have a movie night, remember?"

Perry's eyes light up. "Okay, fine. Goodbye Laura, happy birthday!" she says, hugging me.

LaF hugs me. "Bye, L."

"Bye!" I smile as they leave. Everyone's gone, except for Carmilla.

"That was a great party, cupcake. Did you have fun?"  
"Yes. It's so sweet that LaF did that,"

"It is," she says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Listen--"

"Laura?" Dad calls from the other room.

"Yes?" I reply back. Carmilla sighs and steps away from me.

"Is everyone gone?"  
I knew that Dad hadn't met Carmilla yet. I knew that he wouldn't want a twenty-three year old that he didn't know staying in the house. But I said something about dangerousness, right? "Yeah, everyone's gone,"  
Carmilla raises an eyebrow and I give her a look.

"I'm going upstairs to watch Harry Potter," I say, grabbing Carmilla's hand and going to the stairs.

When we get upstairs, Carmilla is about to ask questions, I can tell. I pull her into my room, close the door, and push her up against it, and our lips meet for the first time.

She's caught off guard but quickly kisses back. It's not slow, but it's not sloppy. It's energy that both of us have been holding in since we met last week, and I know this is reckless. I know this is dangerous.

But the way Carmilla is biting my lip and pulling me closer, I can't find it in myself to care.

 


	12. Worth My While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura to her favorite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the idea for the favorite place thing from myself, oops.  
> Sorry it's so short! I figured with that last chapter I might as well write another instead of leaving you all with that one (even though that'd be fun.)

"Well, cupcake. What a nice thing that was,"  
I smile and gently nudge her. "You know you wanted to kiss me before Danny interrupted."  
"Yeah, Xena probably did that on purpose."  
I roll my eyes. "Is it....okay, that I kissed you?"  
She walks closer to me to where there's barely any space between us, and she cups my face. "It's more than okay," she says, kissing me again. This time it's slow.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Wanna sneak out? I mean, you were talking about dangerous..."

I giggle and grab her hand. "Lead the way."

__________

"I used to spend a lot of time here as a teenager," Carmilla says as we sit in the grass by the lake. "Wow, I sound old." she laughs.

I smile. "You're not old."  
"I'm twenty-three, you're eighteen. That's old."

"I don't care," I say, kissing her softly.

She pulls me closer. "Right now, being alone with you...being here, in my favorite place, with my favorite girl....gosh, what am I saying? You're probably thinking how I'm going too fast and--"  
"Carmilla, you're rambling," I say. "This is dangerous, remember? You're my best friend's sister--oh crap."

"He doesn't have to know," she says. "If this becomes a thing."  
"Do you...do you want it to?"  
"To be honest, cupcake, I've wanted it to since I first saw you."  
I blush. "Let's not think about Will right now. It's just you and me. The two of us out, making reckless choices. You got me to sneak out--no one's ever done that."  
She smirks. "This is gonna be an interesting summer, isn't it?"  
I smile. "As long as you make it worth my while."

 


	13. Lots of Things To Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura try to keep their sort of relationship a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one more for the night :)  
> Thank you for reading and for the nice comments and the kudos (I don't think I've thanked y'all for those oops, I appreciate them!)

**TinyGayLaura: my dad didn't notice I was gone last night :)**

**HeyCarmilla: good. i don't want you getting in trouble.**

**TinyGayLaura: why, cause I wouldn't get to see you?**

**HeyCarmilla: well yeah but also because I don't want you getting into trouble anyway**

**TinyGayLaura: Carmilla Karnstein is a sap ;)**

**HeyCarmilla: hey, I said NOTHING but being a sap**

**TinyGayLaura: but you totally are**

**HeyCarmilla: I'm totally not**

**HeyCarmilla: wanna hang out tonight?**

**TinyGayLaura: are you mocking me? and yeah sure, what do you wanna do?**

**HeyCarmilla: i can think of a few things ;)**

**TinyGayLaura: well aren't you a flirt**

**HeyCarmilla: don't you catch on fast**

**-LaFonBrain has requested to join the chat-**

**HeyCarmilla: please don't accept that**

**-LaFonBrain's request to join the chat has been approved by TinyGayLaura-**

**HeyCarmilla: hello, nerd ginger**

**LaFonBrain: hello broody vampire**

**HeyCarmilla: what do you want?**

**LaFonBrain: i was trying to send Laura a single text but she didn't answer and you two were talking so**

**HeyCarmilla: oh yeah, I was keeping her busy ;)**

**TinyGayLaura: sorry LaF!**

**LaFonBrain: it's fine, just wanted to ask if you wanna join me and Perry for The Fosters marathon tonight?**

**TinyGayLaura: Carm and I had plans tonight :/**

**LaFonBrain: oh no, that's totally fine ;)**

**HeyCarmilla: shut it nerd ginger**

**TinyGayLaura: do you and Perry wanna tag along?**

**LaFonBrain: let me ask Perry**

**HeyCarmilla: really cupcake?**

**LaFonBrain: I'm still here, you know!  
**

**TinyGayLaura: oh come on Carm, it'll be fun**

**LaFonBrain: she said yes**

**TinyGayLaura: yay! it'll be like a double date**

**LaFonBrain: it's not a date because I'm not dating Perry**

**HeyCarmilla: yeah, maybe but you're totally together anyway, even I see that**

**LaFonBrain: and you're not dating Carmilla, or are you????**

**TinyGayLaura: no just joking around**

 

"That was a close call cupcake," Carmilla says later that day as we're sitting on the couch at my house. Dad's at work, and LaF and Perry are on their way. Carmilla puts her arm around me and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Are we gonna tell them?"  
"Something tells me those two will let it slip and it'll get to Will."

"Good point." I say. I sit up and turn so I'm facing her. "Kiss me."

She smirks and leans in, kissing me, and I wrap my arms around her neck. Her arms slide around my waist and her lips taste like cherries and it's everything a girl could ask for. It's not long before I fall onto my back on the couch with her hovering over me, and she pulls away. "Is this too fast?"  
"No." I reply. "It's too slow."  
She smiles and kisses my cheek. "You're too gentle, cupcake. I can't rush things with you."

I groan.

"See, this is good. You're a horny teenager, and I'm a mature adult. That's a good balance and I'll make sure nothing happens between us."  
"Oh please, you're horny too."

"Yeah, but I can control it better." she says, kissing me again. "I don't want you to rush into something that's taken over by hormones."

"You're really sweet, and really hot, and it's really confusing and irritating and--"  
She laughs and kisses me. "What would your father think about us making out on your couch?"

I laugh. "He doesn't know you and he doesn't know I'm gay, so there's that."

She smiles and kisses me once more. "I hope I can meet him one day. I have lots of things to ask him."

It's not until we're out with LaF and Perry that night that I realize what she meant by that.

 


	14. Sick Day (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's sick, Carmilla takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and for reading! I'll reply to all the comments tomorrow probably :)  
> I'm not sure how I like the end of this chapter. Let me know what y'all think? :)  
> Here's some fluff :)  
> I added in some stuff from Carmilla, see if you can tell what it is :)  
> (I wasn't sure on writing this in the next chapter until I got a certain idea and basically expect fluff the next chapter too (well, maybe not all of it, we'll see ;))

I woke up coughing, feeling absolutely terrible. I'm pretty sure I've never felt this bad. Okay, I probably have, but still--this feels terrible. I was supposed to go to the zoo with Carmilla, but I'm feeling way too sick to even go.

**TinyGayLaura: is there any way we can go to the zoo later this week? I just woke up and I feel terrible :(**

**HeyCarmilla: of course we can, cupcake. I'm on my way.**

That confused me--I didn't say for her to come over here.

She shows up half an hour later and when I open the door, she's standing on the porch with a box of tissues, a pack of cookies, and a heating pad.

"Carm," I smile weakly because despite feeling so bad, this was so sweet.

"Can I come in?" she asks. I realize I haven't let her in yet and I nod, and she puts the stuff on the stair steps and walks over and hugs me. She smells so beautiful, she smells like cotton candy and vanilla. Her arms around me make me feel so safe and her hand running through my hair is enough to make me want to go back to sleep.

"Thank you." I say. She pulls away and brushes the hair out of my eyes.

"You're welcome, cutie. You look like you need sleep though, so you're going back to bed."

Before I can say anything, she picks me up bridal style, picks up the stuff and hands them to me so I can hold them, and carries me up the stairs.

"Which one is your room?" she asks. I point to the yellow door. She laughs. "What was I expecting?"  
"You should learn not to expect things from me. I'm very unpredictable." I say as she gently lays me on the bed.

"Really?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "Well aren't you a cute little ball of cupcakes trying to get me to believe you're unpredictable. Unless of course you're talking about getting yourself into adventure."

I pat the spot next to me. "Cuddle?"

"Your dad might see me, cutie."

"He won't. He's working."

"I respect you too much to--"

"Oh just get over here." I say, pulling her by the shift to where she's laying next to me. She laughs and crawls over to the other side and lays next to me, right away pulling me into her arms. I get that feeling of security and safeness again. She's got one arm around my shoulder and playing with my hair, while the other is around my waist and holding me close to her.

It's times like these that I wonder, even if we have been together a short time, how I ever thought I didn't have feelings for her.

________________________

"Cupcake, Laura--wake up."

I open my eyes to Carm looking at me, worried. "What happened?" I ask, sitting up.

She lays me back down. "Shhh, it's okay, Laura. It was just a bad dream."

I then remember the dream and I feel tears in my eyes. She starts to wipe them away, but I look away. "I don't want you to see me cry."  
"Laura, crying is the most natural thing in the world." she says, brushing the hair from my eyes, scooting closer to me. "You don't need to hide yourself around me. I like you for you, okay? That includes all the sides of you--even when you're crying."

I nod and she pulls me closer to her and I nuzzle my head into her neck and cry for a few minutes. "I...I think I got tears on your neck...."  
She laughs. "It's okay, cutie."

I smile and cuddle closer to her but then she gets up. "Where are you going?"  
"You're probably hungry, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm a pretty good cook. Will would agree to that."

"Something tells me he wouldn't." I laugh as she leaves the room.

I must have dozed off, because I open my eyes and see Carmilla walking back into the room. "I made you some eggs." she says.

"Thank you, Carm...you're incredibly sweet..."

She smiles and puts the plate down before kissing me.

"What if I get you sick?"  
She shrugs. "I wouldn't complain. Are you hungry?"

I nod. We sit on the bed for a few minutes while I eat, talking about nothing yet at the same time it's everything. Carmilla is so intelligent, and she's so sarcastic, and she's so adorable (even if she won't admit it), and the way she looks at me--I don't think anyone's ever looked at me that way before. Not even Danny, who, yes, we had a small thing last summer and maybe that's why things are so awkward but we're trying to make it work--anyway, nobody's ever looked at me like that. She looks at me as if she's so interested in what I have to say, even if it's the smallest little comment on the way one type of cheese is better than the other. She seems so....nope, nope, not gonna say it. Not going to say that one word.

Once I'm done eating, we decide to watch Harry Potter (unlike the last time when I told my Dad I was watching it when I was really making out with Carmilla), which Carmilla tries not to insult. Keyword: tries.

"I just don't see why Harry didn't go in Slytherin. I mean, it's obviously a lot cooler." Carmilla says, sounding a little irritated. It's kinda cute.

"Which house are you in?" I ask her.

She shrugs.  
"What? You've never taken the Pottermore quiz? Or any other quiz?"

She shakes her head. I sit up and grab my laptop. "What're you doing?" she asks. "You should be laying down."  
"This is more important." I say. I go to the Pottermore website. "We need to figure out what house you're in."

Once we take the quiz (I didn't trust Carmilla to take it by herself, she'd probably just click the same choice every question), I wait for the results and--

"Oh my gosh, you're a Ravenclaw!" I say, hugging her.  
"And that's so great because?"  
I pull away. "We know what house your in. That's fun!"

She smiles a little. "And what house are you in, cutie? Am I allowed to sneak off and wander around with you?"  
"Isn't that kind of what we're already doing?" I ask, blushing.

"Yeah, perhaps. What house are you in?"  
"Hufflepuff." I say.

"How did I know?" she replies. "You said you were unpredictable. You're not so unpredictable now, cupcake."

I nudge her and lay down, and she puts the laptop back and lays next to me, pulling the blankets over us. We share my yellow pillow, and even though I don't feel much better, at least I've got this cute little softie next to me.

This was so reckless, dating a twenty-three year old that happens to be my best friend's sister. And that best friend doesn't even know we're dating.

But this is  _so_ worth it.

Or maybe I just like that she brought me cookies. We'll go with that.


	15. Sick Day (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura builds a pillow fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise! I wanted to update--sorry it's short! Thank you for the nice comments, and for reading :)

"Cupcake?" I could hear Carmilla call from upstairs.

"I'm downstairs, Carm!" I reply.

She walks downstairs and raises an eyebrow. "You built a pillow fort?

Carmilla was asleep, I didn't want to wake her, so I went downstairs and built a pillow fort. She smiles and sits next to me on the floor, but I grab her hand and pull her inside. She laughs a little. "Carmilla Karnstein, are you laughing over a pillow fort?"  
"No." she says. "I wasn't."  
"You totally were! You're so adorable." I laugh.

"I'm not adorable cupcake." she mutters.

"The way you said that was adorable, so I'd say you were adorable."  
"You're the adorable one here, cutie." she says, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Not to mention extremely  _sexy_."

"Reminder here that I'm sick and--"  
"I wasn't planning on doing anything, cupcake. I told you that."

"Okay. I mean not that I don't want to it's just a little--"

"I understand." she says, brushing the hair from my eyes. "I wanna wait with you."

I smile and kiss her cheek. "Thank you for making today great. Sorry we couldn't go to the zoo."  
She shrugs. "We can go another time. I just wanted to take care of you."

"Carmilla Karnstein, you're a softie."

"Cupcake," she says.

"And you're adorable."

"I'm gonna let you get away with this once, just because you're not feeling good and you're cute."

 

I giggle. "Not to ruin the moment, but I'm tired. Do you mind if I go back to sleep?"

"Of course, cutie."  
"Do you mind cuddling with me until I fall asleep? You don't have to stay, you probably have stuff you need to do and--"  
"Laura, you're rambling." she says. "I'll be right there when you wake up, cupcake. I promise."

 


	16. LaF Finds Out (They Totally Knew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaF asks Laura what's happening between Laura and Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it'd be longer, but I thought I'd post this. The next chapters will be longer! :)

"Lafontaine, would you like something to drink? We made lemonade earlier."

"No thank you Mr. Hollis," LaF says.

"I've told you a thousand times to call me Ron." Dad smiles. "If you two need anything, I'll be upstairs." and he goes upstairs.

"Alright, spill. What's going on with you and Carmilla?" LaF says as soon as they can't see Dad anymore.

"What? Nothing, nothing." I try to say casually.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell Will."

"LaF, there's nothing going on. She's my best friend's sister, so I see her a lot. But nothing is going on between us."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen Will since school ended." LaF says.

"I need to pee." I say, getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Can I text Perry from your phone? Mine is dead and I didn't bring the charger."

"Yeah, sure." I reply. When I get back, they hand me my phone.

"I swear I didn't go searching--but Carmilla texted you while I was using your phone."

I look at the text. And of course, Carmilla decides to text me when my best friend who doesn't know Carmilla and I are dating, is using my phone.

**HeyCarmilla: i'm listening to taylor swift. carmilla karnstein doesn't listen to taylor swift. at least, i haven't for a long time. miss you, babe. and i miss those lips of yours too ;)**

Well fuck.


	17. Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaF knew all along, Carmilla, LaF, Perry, and Laura do some painting in Laura's house, Carmilla takes Laura on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this came from an old story that I never finished, so if I didn't correct a name or pronouns let me know!  
> Also, Paige favorited my tweet yesterday, Natasha (I typed Carmilla omg) tweeted me, and Aaron favorited my tweet. How did that happen?  
> Thank you guys so much for the nice comments, I really appreciate it. It still surprises me that people even like this story.  
> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, it wasn't the best day and I wasn't having a lot of inspiration (which is why I took most of this from that story, plus it's cute and fluffy and the characters are similar)  
> Thank you guys <3 I hope you all are doing well. You're not alone and you ARE enough. I'm always here for you guys.

"So, you're together?" LaF asks from the other side of the couch. Carmilla and I are across from them.

"Look, we weren't together until after her birthday party--" Carmilla says, but LaF interrupts.

"Oh, I don't care. I knew all along."  
"You knew?" I asked.

"Duh. It's totally obvious. Relationship, relationship, relationship, right?"

Carmilla and I look at each other.

That was easy enough.

"I won't tell Will or Perry." they say.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Just stop making heart eyes around each other when he's around. It's obvious."

_____________________

We decided to clean the house one Saturday afternoon when we were bored.

And maybe Perry walked in on us making out.

Everything was about done, and we had decided to surprise Dad by repainting the walls in the living room. Danny noticed that we didn’t have any more sponges, so she went to by those. After that, it was just LaF, Perry, Carmilla, and I. So Carmilla took the advantage to act like we were a couple while we all finished polishing the furniture. But she wasn’t doing much polishing that wasn’t on my lips.

            “Guys!” LaF laughed (haha). “You’re really gonna kiss when we have work to do?”

            “I’m not complainining.” I giggled as Carmilla held me from behind.

            “They’re really cute.” Perry replied, dusting the lamp.

            “Uh, you don’t have to—“ I started.

            “No, remember what my Mom taught us? You always dust lamps.” Perry says.

            LaF walked over to the lamp she was dusting. “It’s not even dusty.”

            “Yes it is!” she said, making LaF and I laugh. Carmilla was on the couch reading a book.

            “You two are the cutest when you argue over little things.” I laughed, hugging them both.

            “But I’m cuter.” LaF declared.

            ‘”No, I am!” Perry “Tell them I am, Laura.”

            “You two are gonna make her choose? I can’t even do that, and I don’t like you both.” Carmilla said.

            I laugh and Carmilla picks me up bridal style. “Excuse me, but I must take my girlfriend out for our very own lunch date.”  
            “You didn’t have anyone pick something up for you?”  
            “Nope.” Carmilla said. “Bye!”

            She carried me out to her car, opening the passenger door and sat me down. She tickled me, which made me laugh, and she kissed me.

            “I’m your girlfriend?” I smiled.

            “Only if you wanna be.” she smiled back, moving to the driver’s seat. She drove me to the park, and we walked to a land of grass where she laid out the picnic blanket, smiling at me. Behind her back was a picnic basket. I smiled and she laughed. “You seriously thought sneaking around with you meant we’d be at your house every time we were acting like a couple? No, my love—I need to take you on a date.”

            We sat on the blanket and she had made a wonderful lunch. We ate, talking about casual stuff.

            When we were done eating, Carmilla tackled me to the ground, leaning over top of me. I was laughing, and she smiled. “You have the cutest laugh.”

            “You do too.” I said.

            She kissed me and her hand reached up to brush hair out of my eyes, but instead I grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back. “What was that for?” she asked.

            I laughed. “For being cute.” I let them go and she cupped my face as she kissed me. I rubbed her back and she broke the kiss.

            “You’re so beautiful.” she said.

            “Why is it that every time we make out you call me beautiful?”

            She smiled. “Because you are.”

            I placed my hand on the back of her neck, playing with her hair and looked into her eyes. She stared down at me, and for a moment we only spoke with our eyes. She leaned down and kissed me, this time in a way where we enjoyed it more. She placed her hand on my hip, and pulled me closer to her. She smiled into the kiss and rolled over so I was laying on top of her. We pulled away and she ran her arms up and down my arms as I laid on top of her.

            “What’re you thinking about?” she asked me.

            “How absolutely crazy it is that we never met before, and you've been friends with my brother for so long, but now here we are dating behind my brother's back.

            “I know that.” I smiled, kissing her. “Should I tell him?”

            She shrugged. “He's your best friend. But he doesn't have to know right now. We're early in our relationship.”

            “True.” I said.

            “Hey, let’s not think about us right now, okay? Because guess what? I…I….”

            I smiled. “I love you, Carmilla. I like the thought of you being my girlfriend."

            “Thank goodness you said that for me.” she laughed. “Laura.”

 


	18. Was I Just A Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaF has a new friend, Carmilla and Laura get in their first argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been J.P. in here yet, and I really hope he's gonna be okay in Season 2 (anyone else notice how he had technical difficulties after the library vanished?? what if he needs the library to survive??) so here's J.P. Not sure if anyone's ever done the whole "meeting online" thing with LaF before, but I haven't seen anyone do it so it might be the first, but probably not. Oh well xD it kinda reminds me of A Cinderella Story.  
> Thank you all so much for the nice comments! I have ideas on where this story is gonna go :D  
> (I listened to a few One Direction songs while writing this so that probably explains some of the angst (Not all of it because I enjoy writing some angst) oops)  
> You know it's serious when Carmilla calls her Laura. xD

"Who do you keep texting so much?" I ask LaF.

"No one." they say.

"It's someone." I replied. "Come on, I told you about Carm. Please?"  
"I found out about Carmilla. There's a difference."

"Okay, then I'll just find out from Perry."

"Fine, I'll tell you!" they say. "We met online."

"That sounds promising."

They glared at me.

"I'm joking! Okay, what's he like?"  
"His name is J.P., and he's twenty."

"LaF!" I grin.

"Shut up." they smile. "He's going to college next year. He wanted to wait a few years until he figured out what he wanted to do."  
"What's he wanna do?"

"He wants to be a detective."

"That's fun."

"Yeah. Right now he's working in a car repair shop to save money for college."

My phone beeped. "One second."

**HeyCarmilla: did you tell Will about us???**

**TinyGayLaura: what? no, we said we weren't?**

**-HeyCarmilla added JackAttack to the conversation-**

**HeyCarmilla: tell her, twerp**

**JackAttack: i swear i didn't say anything**

**JackAttack: he asked me if I knew if Carmilla was seeing anyone**

 

**HeyCarmilla: i really thought Isaac would be the one to tell him**

**TinyGayLaura: he didn't tell him, Carm**

**TinyGayLaura: it's okay Jack**

**-TinyGayLaura removed JackAttack from the conversation-**

**TinyGayLaura: what was that?  
** **HeyCarmilla: what?**

**TinyGayLaura: you can't blame it on him for something Will asked him**

**HeyCarmilla: well I don't want my brother finding out**

**TinyGayLaura: look i get that it's scary thinking about will knowing but is it really that bad for him to know that the two people he loves most are together and happy together?**

**TinyGayLaura: i thought we were happy**

**HeyCarmilla: i wasn't saying it like that**

**TinyGayLaura: you can't come after my friends like that**

**HeyCarmilla: it's not my fault Perry let it slip**

**TinyGayLaura: is it mine? Jack's a good kid, he won't tell anyone**

**HeyCarmilla: look, I just don't trust anyone, okay? no matter who they are**

**TinyGayLaura: but if you trust me, then you could at least try trusting the people I trust**

**HeyCarmilla: i'm not ready for that**

**TinyGayLaura: so what does this mean?**

**TinyGayLaura: you said you loved me**

**TinyGayLaura: i was just your little game wasn't I?**

**HeyCarmilla: Laura you weren't--**

**-TinyGayLaura has left the conversation-**


	19. Learning To Trust Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and LaF go out; Laura wakes up in a bed that isn't hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the character Roxxi is from a movie I grew up watching (Bratz: Rock Angelz) (which I learned came out in 2005, which makes me feel old), and I do not own said character. I added a few things about her, but I don't own the character she came from or the series.  
> (Look her up if you want a better idea of what she looks like :) I tried to explain her a little, but still :))  
> Thank you again for reading and for the kudos and the nice comments <3

“Come on L, you gotta make up. You two are too cute.”

       I shrug. I’m trying to act like I don’t care. But I do. I really, really miss Carmilla. I try to make it seem like I don’t. Not sure why.

       But it’s been a day and I miss her more than I’ve ever missed anything.

       “Hey, I have an idea. Let’s go out tonight. Just you and me.” they say, nudging me.

       “Okay, fine.” I reply. “Where do you wanna go?”  
       “I was thinking we could go to that eighteen and over club that just opened. I know it’ll be crowded, but it’d be fun.”

       “Sure.” I say. “You can bring Perry if you want.”

       “Nah, I hang out with Perry every night. You need some Lafontaine time. Some solo Lafontaine time.”

       I giggle. “Okay.”

 

“If we lose each other just call me, okay?” LaF says as we walk in. I nod and we show the bouncer our I.D’s. “Oh cool, it’s live performance night!”

       “I’m gonna go grab something to drink, you want anything?” I ask.

       “Nah, I’m good.”

       I walk up to the counter. “Can I get a coke?” I ask the guy. He nods and I glance over to my side, where there’s a girl sitting on one of the bar stools a few feet away. She’s writing something, and she looks focused yet totally lost in her thoughts. She has tattoos all up her left arm. Her hair is this weird shade of black and red, almost like a mix of both combine together. It hangs in her face and she hands me my coke, bringing me back to reality. “Thank you.”

       I hand him a ten, but then I see someone else’s hand over a ten as well. I look and see it was the same girl I was just looking at, but she hasn’t looked up from her paper. She’s still writing.

       “It’s okay—“

       “I won’t take no for an answer.” she says, still not looking up.

       “You’re gonna have to look at me if you want me to let you buy my drink.”

       She looks up and wow, she’s so pretty. Those blue eyes are...wow.

       “Okay, stop that.”

       “Stop what?” she asks, confused.

       “Looking at me. Your eyes are…too much.”

       She laughs. “You told me to look at you. Now can I buy your drink?”

       “You’re so stubborn.” I say. “Fine.”

       She chuckles and the guy gives me back my money. “Thanks, Rob.” she says to him, handing me my drink.

       “You know him?” I ask.

       She shrugs. “You could say I’m a regular here.”

       “I saw you writing. What’re you writing?”

       “Just some ideas.”

       “You’re not very specific.”

       “And you’re very good at pointing things out about other people. Thanks to you I’ve learned I’m stubborn and I’m not specific from a complete stranger.”

       I can’t help but smile. “What’s your name?”

       “Roxxi.” she says. “Yours?”

       “Laura.” I reply. “Thank you for buying my drink.”

       “No problem. I gotta go, work waits.” she says. I nod and she walks away. The guy looks at me.

       “She didn’t mention where she works, did she?”

       “What? She works here?”

       He laughs. “You could say that.”

       “Okay what is it with—“

       “Hey everyone, how’s it going?” I turn my attention towards the fading lights and the girl on stage. Her eyes meet mine and even though it’s very hard to see that far away and with that many people crowded around the stage, I recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

 

This girl has a voice. Like, we’re not talking an ordinary voice. I’m pretty sure she’s the most talented singer I’ve ever heard.

       “She’s pretty good, isn’t she?” Rob asks. I’ve sat down at one of the bar stools, completely mesmorized by her performance.

       “Yeah. How long has she been performing here?” I ask.

       “About a year. I’ve been working here about six months. She’s very polite, always has been. But she can be sarcastic, which is what I love about her.”

       “You like her?” I look at him and smile a little.

       “No,” he laughs. “I’m engaged. She’s single, but I’m happily engaged.”

       “Thank you everyone, have a lovely night,” she smiles, and then she steps off stage. I don’t notice the two guys that were playing with her following her.

       “You didn’t tell me you were performing.” I say.

       “That was the point.” she laughs. “Rob, could we have some fries?”

       Rob nods, going to the back. She sits down next to me.

       “This is Zeke and Adam, they’re nice enough to play guitar with me when I perform.” she smiles.

       “What’s up dude? You’re cute.” Zeke says. She glares at him.

       “He’s a flirt.” she says. “But he won’t bother you and if he does, tell me. I’ll kick his ass.”

       I laugh. Then I see Lafontaine walking up. “Hey, L, where ya been?” they ask, eyeing Roxxi.

       “Sorry LaF, I got sidetracked.”

       “I see.” they say.

       “This is Lafontaine, my best friend.” I say.

       “Hey, I’m Roxxi.” Roxxi says, holding out her hand. LaF looks at it and then looks back at me.

       “Can I talk to you for a second?” they ask me.

       I get up and follow them a few bar stools away. “What was that about?” I ask.

       “You just broke up with your girlfriend a day ago. I don’t think now is a great time to start meeting girls.”

       “What, I’m not allowed to make friends? There were other people with us, you know.”

       “So? I saw her buy your drink.”  
       “Whatever.” I reply. “It’s not like that.”

       “I just don’t want you getting hurt. I saw the way she was looking at you.”

       “Thanks, but I can protect myself.”

       “Don’t make it sound like I’m being like Danny.”

       “Then stop trying to control what I’m doing.” I say. I walk back to Roxxi, Zeke, and Adam, who are muching on the fires Rob brought out.

       “Everything okay?” Roxxi asks.

       “Yeah.” I reply.

       “We’re gonna go chill at Zeke’s house. Wanna go?”

       I felt bad for leaving LaF, but they drove us. “Sure.”

 

I don’t really remember what happened.

       I went to hang out with the three of them and the next thing I know I wake up in Carmilla’s bed.

       Not that I was disappointed. I just was confused, because I wasn’t even with Carmilla.

       “Hey, cutie,” she says, sitting on the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

       “Very hungover.” I groan.

       She laughed. “I figured. Do you wanna sleep it off?”

       I raise an eyebrow.

       “I’ve had my share of hangovers, cupcake. So do you wanna sleep or you wanna talk about it?”  
       “I don’t remember what happened. Did we—“

       “I meant what I said about waiting.” she says. “Well, science nerd calls me and says that you two went out to try and forget about me. Apparently there was a girl there, and you and LaF got into an argument and you left with the girl and her friends. You then drunk dialed me, so I went to pick you up.”

       “Carm, I’m so sorry—thank you.”

       She smiles lightly. “No problem. So…who was she?” she asks, looking at her hands.

       “She was performing last night. I swear, nothing was happening there.”

       “You say it like we’re still together.” she says. I’m about to correct myself when I see that she’s smiling. “Cupcake, I know you’re able to make your own choices, but I drank when I was a teenager, and I wish I hadn’t. Did they pressure you?”

       “No, no way.” I said. “She wasn’t drinking, and she stayed with me the entire time. Did you talk to her?”

       “Briefly. She brought you out to the car.”

       I nodded. “I miss you.”

       “I miss you too.” she says, brushing the hair out of my eyes. “Listen, let me explain. When I was a teenager….I dated this girl. And it’s left me with some trust issues. Her friends were bad influences and I’m not saying it’s an excuse but that could explain why I don’t trust your friends.”

       “You could’ve told me, Carmilla. This relationship won’t work if we don’t trust each other.”

       “I do trust you, cupcake. I mean, I don’t trust anyone—so technically I don’t, but I’m going to trust you. You’re the only person I’ve cared about besides Will for years and maybe I don’t feel like letting all of that happen again.”

       I smile and she lays next to me, cuddling up to me.

       “Whoever that girl was, she had some really cool tattoos. I mean, I’m kinda on guard about her because of the impression LaF gave me, but I liked her tattoos.”

       I laughed. “She reminds me of you. But a lot nicer.”

       She nudges me. “I feel like a teenager again. But this relationship is a thousand times better than the one I had then.”

       “You deserve the best.”

       “I love you, Laura.”

       I feel myself smile. She’d never said that before. She’d tried to say it, but she hadn’t.

Maybe she’s learning to trust again.

       Her trusting me, after having a difficulty with trust, makes me trust her even more.

       Is this what falling in love feels like?

 


	20. Love Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura forgot her phone at Zeke's; marriage is legalized, and Laura wants to come out to her dad, but it looks like she has to come out to her dad's visitor, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I witnessed history. For the first time, same-sex marriage (or just marriage) is legal in all 50 states. I wrote some of this last night but I decided to put this in the story. I remember back when I was first coming out, the closest states to my state that had legalized it were a few states away, and I wished I could get married in the place I grew up. I won't have to worry about that anymore. This generation won't know a world where they can't get married in the U.S.  
> I wasn't gonna make them break up so easily ;)  
> Thank you all for reading, for the kudos, and the comments! I really appreciate it. :)

“Okay, I’d typically complain, but I’m just glad you two are back together.” LaF says as Carmilla hugs me and tickles me. I giggle, and Carmilla’s phone rings.

       “Hello?” she answers. She hesitates but then hands me the phone. “It’s for you.”

       “Hello?” I ask, confused.

       “Hey, it’s Roxxi. So, you kinda left your phone here. It confused the heck out of me because no one I know has a phone this old. I had this kinda phone when I got my first cell phone. So I didn’t know who to call, and I saw you had been texting some girl being all cute, so I figured she was the girl who picked you up. I’m guessing I’m right?”

       I laugh. “Yeah, you’re right. Do you mind if I pick up my phone?”

       “No, I was gonna keep it.” she says. “I’m kidding. Yeah, come over whenever.”

       “Okay. Thanks.” I say. I give Carmilla her phone back.

       “Wow. She rambles like you.” she says. I smile and nudge her.

       “I left my phone at her friend’s house. So I gotta go pick it up.”

       She groans. “Fine, but only because I need some way to talk to you.”

       “Was that the girl you were talking to the other night?” LaF asks.

       “Yeah.” I said. “I just need to go pick up my phone.”

       “What the heck, the Supreme Court just legalized gay marriage in all of the United States!” Carmilla says, stopping walking.

       “What?” I ask, looking at her phone. “Oh my gosh!”

       She smirks. “Wanna get married, cupcake?”

       I blush and reach my hand up behind her neck, pulling her closer and kissing her.

       She smiles into the kiss, and we both laugh and she intertwines our fingers.

       “I think I wanna tell my dad. I wanna tell him that I’m gay.”

 

 

 

“Did you hear the cool thing the Supreme Court did?” Roxxi asks as I walk inside Zeke’s apartment. I nod and smile. “You got any plans to get married?”

       I laugh. “I haven’t even been with my girlfriend for a month yet.”

       She raises an eyebrow. “Girlfriend?”

       “Well, yeah. Isn’t it obvious?”

       She shrugs. “Is she the girl that picked you up?”

       “Yeah, she is.” I tell her.

       “Well, she’s cute. I like her. I mean, I kinda sensed she didn’t like me, but you know.”

       I laugh. “Nah, she said she likes your tattoos. Thanks for calling me about my phone.”

       “No problem. I hope this isn’t the last time I see you.” she smiles.

       “Well, we’ll see.” I smile.

 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Carmilla asks as she drops me off at my house that afternoon.

       I take a deep breath. “I don’t want to tell him everything at once. He doesn’t know you, and I don’t think learning his daughter is dating someone six years older would be the best thing to tell him right now. But I will soon, okay?”

       She nods. “Take your time, cutie. Good luck.”

       “Thanks, Carm.” I say, kissing her cheek. “I love you.”

       She looks down and smiles. “I love you too.”

       I walk inside and put my keys on the counter. “Dad?”

       “In here!” he says from the living room. I walk into the living room and see him sitting on the couch, and next to him is Will.

       “Hey.” Will says, standing up and hugging me. “I showed up wanting to hang out with you but your dad said you went out with Lafontaine and a few friends.”

       “Yeah, I was,” I say, a little nervous. “I actually need to tell my dad something, and I want to tell you too.”

       He sits back down and I sit in the chair across from the couch. “So….I’m gay.”

       Both of them look at each other. “Okay.” they both say.

       “That’s it?” I ask. I’m so nervous, oh my gosh.

       “Well, that’s all there is to it, Laura.” Dad smiles. “Thank you for telling us.”

       Well that went better than I thought. Not that I thought they’d not support me, but I was still nervous.

       “So do you have a girlfriend?” Will asks, smiling. I know that smile. He wants the details. He’s always let me do my own thing with relationships, never asked me much about it. He knew I was my own person but he still protected me.

       So he asked if I have a girlfriend.

       You have no idea.

 


	21. Adorable Little Human (Familiar Faces)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura invites Carmilla on a family trip; Laura and Lafontaine go to the neighborhood carwash--which Carmilla's mom organized, and Carmilla runs into someone from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this came from the same story I mentioned a few chapters ago. I might've made a few mistakes but eventually I'm gonna go through the chapters and edit and change some stuff that I've noticed. I'll let you guys know when I do if you want :)  
> Thank you again y'all <3

“He asked me if I had a girlfriend, Carmilla.” I say, cuddling closer to Carmilla. “Luckily my phone rang and he forgot about it.”

       “We’ll tell him soon enough, cutie.” she says. “It’s the same with your dad. It’s not time to tell them yet.”

       “How did you get to be so cute?” I ask. She smiles but glares at me.

       “I told you I’m not cute.”

       “The way you say it though, it makes you cute.”

       She smiles. “I can’t believe this adorable little human turned me into a sap.”

       “So you admit it?”

       She groans. “If I do will you stop calling me cute?”

       “No.”

       “Laura?”

       “Oh fuck, I forgot my Dad was coming home early today! You gotta hide.” I say, getting up and pushing Carmilla off the bed.

       Carmilla sits up. “Jeez, cupcake, I’ve never had a girl push me off her bed before. It’s usually _on_ the bed.”

       “Oh shut up.” I say, helping her up and giving her a quick but very very desperate kiss. “Are we still going out tonight?”

       “Yep.” she smiles, walking over to the window and climbing out. I giggle.

       Dad knocks on the door. “Come in.” I tell him.

       “Hey,” he says, opening the door. “So, I just talked to your mother. She’s gonna be in town and we were thinking of doing to the lake house like we used to.”

       “Okay.” I said.

       “So if you wanna bring a friend or two, or you know, maybe a girlfriend…” he says. I can tell he’s trying to see if I’ll tell him if I have a girlfriend.

       “Okay.” I reply, not giving him any hints. If I was going to bring Carmilla, I’d have to ask her about it before even mentioning having a girlfriend to my Dad, because he’d bug me about it for WEEKS.

 

“Your lake house?” Carmilla asked after she broke the kiss, only to kiss me again.

       I placed my hands around her hips and kissed back before separating. “Yeah, but Mom and Dad will probably go into the city a lot. It’ll just be us and Lafontaine.”

       Carmilla kissed my jawline, and looked at me. “We gotta play this off, you know.”

       “He hasn’t suspected anything yet.” I say. “Now can we please continue kissing?”

       We’d just left LaF’s and I hadn’t told Dad I was on my way home yet, so we pulled over and were currently making out in Carmilla’s backseat. I didn’t want this to go too far, so I wasn’t going to let it and I knew she wouldn’t either, but I couldn’t get enough of her.

       She kissed me, our lips moving together slowly at first, then she picked up the pace. She held my chin, bringing my face closer and reached her hand up my shirt to rub my back. Our mouths danced and things were getting pretty hot until her phone rang.

       She groaned and her hair was a mess from my hands tangling in it, and she climbed out of my lap and looked at the caller I.D. “It’s my Mom.”

       She answered and I heard her talking about being with a friend. I sighed and she ended the call.

       She looked at me. “What?” she asked.

       “A friend?”

       Carmilla kissed me once again and leaned her head against mine. “She’ll get suspicious if I tell her I’m with you. You’ve met her, right?

       “I have, and I hate when you put it like that. I hate lying to him about us.”

       She ran her hand along my thigh, her fingers moving slowly as she looked out the window. “We don’t have to do this.”

       “Do what?” I ask, looking at her.

       “Go behind your Dad’s and Will’s backs, play it like we’ve never met or met once, and make out in the backseat of my car.”

       “Awh, but I really like that last part.” I smiled, saying it in a joking way.

       “Good, I do too.” she said, smiling before kissing me again. She placed with the hairs on the back of my neck, and held my neck as she kissed me. She pulled away. “Gosh, I love this. I mean, I love talking to you so much more, but damn, you’re such a good kisser.”

       I smiled and laughed. “You are too.”

       “I hate to ruin the moment, but I told my Mom I’d help her clean the house tonight.

       “What? Why?”

       “Will’s told you about our biological family, right?”

       I nodded.

       “They’re coming to visit. At least, my siblings are.”

       “That’s awesome!” I smile.

       “Yeah. It’s been a while since we’ve seen them. So I need to get home so I can clean the house.”

 “Okay, but you need to fix your hair.”

       She laughed and paused. “Will you fix it for me?”

       I ran my hands through her hair, fixing it as best as I could. “You don’t keep a brush in your car?” I ask, after looking around.

       “No….?” she asked. “Why would I?”

       I laughed. “Nevermind. Your hair looks fine.”

 

“Yo!” Isaac said into the phone.

       “Hey.” I laughed, sitting on the couch. “What’s up?”

       “Not much. Jack and Kirsch are fighting over who gets the blue video game controller. What about you?”

       “Understandable.” I laughed. “I…I just got back from—“

       “OH TELL ME DETAILS.”

       “There’s nothing to tell.”

       “Seriously though, what happened?”

       “Nothing like you’re thinking.” I said. “But we did make out a bit.”

       “Wait, is your Dad home?”

       “Yeah but he’s sleeping. He sleeps like a rock.”

       “Dude you gotta be careful.” he said. “You know how your Dad is, he’ll ask you about her constantly if he knows you have a girlfriend.” (I’m not the only one who thinks that) “And if he finds out she’s older, you might not get to see her again.”

       “I know. But then again, I am eighteen. Thank you for looking out for me.”

       “You’re welcome. Carmilla is great, huh? She’s friends with Jack’s sister and from what I hear, she’s such a sweetheart. She literally treats people so well. And she’s great with kids. She’s respectful and polite in both friendships and relationships. She doesn’t take love lightly.”

       “I can tell.” I smile. “She really is.”

       “Good to know. Well, I’ll talk to you later.”

       “Okay. Oh, wait, guess what? My Mom’s coming into town.”

       “Really? That’s awesome!”

       “I know. I’m excited.”

       “I’m happy for you. I’ll see you at the neighborhood car wash this weekend?”

       “Yep!”

 

“Did Will say he was gonna be here?” LaF asks me.

       “I don’t know, why?”

       “You do know his mom organized this thing right?” I give them a look. “His mom literally does everything. She’s always organizing this stuff. He didn’t tell you?”

       “We….haven’t really talked.” I said.

       “Wow. Never thought I’d see the day when Laura Hollis and Will Karnstein didn’t talk.”

       “We still talk, but not as often. It’s hard talking to him when I’m dating his sister and he doesn’t know it, okay?”

       “Okay, okay.” they say. We pay to get into the car wash and then one of the volunteers leads us to the parking lot.

       “Hey, cupcake.” I turn around and Carmilla’s standing behind me. I giggle and hug her. “So I kinda forgot to mention my mother organized this thing….so I can’t be all cuddly with you.”

       “LaF told me.” I said. “Is Will gonna be here?”

       “Probably. He’s a momma’s boy. But my other siblings are gonna be here, too.”

       “Really?”

       “Yeah. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to introduce you to them. Maybe not as my girlfriend because it might get around to Will, but…”

       “I’d love to meet them.” I smile.

       “Great. I’ll see you around, creampuff.” she says, walking away.

       “You know, I’m really glad you didn’t get with that girl from the other night.” LaF says, washing the driver’s seat window.

       “Come on, Roxxi isn’t that bad.”

       “I don’t care. I got bad vibes from her.”

       “Hey Laura!”

       “Speaking of the devil,” LaF mutters. I give them a glare and turn around and see Roxxi walking towards us.

       “Hey, Roxxi.” I say. “How’re you?”

       “Good.” she says. “Hey, Lafontaine.” she waves to Lafontaine, who just kinda nods at her.

       “Well, I gotta go help Zeke and Adam. See you later.” she smiles, walking away.

       “L? You’re staring.” Lafontaine says after a few seconds. I turn away and focus on the car.

       I wasn’t staring. Was I?

       I feel someone grab my hand. It’s Carmilla. “Carm, what’re you—“

       “My ex-girlfriend is here. The one I told you about? I have nothing against her, but she brought one of her friends along. It’s a long story but he and I did drugs once and it landed me in the hospital. And I’m _terrified_.” she says, squeezing my hand.

       I look at Lafontaine. “Are you okay to do this by yourself for now?”

       LaF nods. “Yeah, Perry’s on her way, actually.”

       “Thank you.” I said, walking away with Carmilla.

       “Laura?” she says. “ _Thank you_.”

 


	22. Backstories and Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla talk about Carmilla's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made Carmilla's Mother nice in this story. Also, she's played by Jennifer Aniston!  
> Thank you all again for the comments, kudos, and for reading! :)  
> I mentioned this before, but Carmilla and Will's siblings (besides Connelly and Josiah) are portrayed by the following: Alex Gaskarth, Lucy Hale, Tay Jardine, and Kyle David Hall. Except none of them are famous in this story :)

“I was seventeen. Ell and I had been together for about two years. I never liked her friends, so for a while we wouldn’t hang out with them whenever we were together. But then she stopped caring. And so one day we were waiting for Ell to meet up with us, and one of her friends had been doing drugs, and I did it, too. Within thirty minutes, I was dizzy and I fainted. I woke up in the hospital and Will was there. He said Mother had spoken to Ell and she practically paid her to stay away from me.”

       “Carm, I’m so sorry…” I said, putting my arm around her.

       “It’s okay.”

       “No it’s not. What he did was wrong and she shouldn’t have hung out with him around you if you were uncomfortable. Does your Mother know she’s here?”

       “She does. She told me to go find Will and get out of here and she’d deal with it. But I went to you….because I feel so safe around you. Not that I don’t with Will, but….I knew Will would go try to find them to protect me.”

       “I’m here, Carmilla.”

       “Thank you.” she says, clinging closer to me. I’ve never seen Carmilla this vulnerable. I’ve never seen her so scared. She’s shivering, and it breaks my heart. But I’m pushing that aside because she needs me.

       “Hey, why don’t we get out of here?” I ask, lifting her chin up so she’s looking at me.

       “I don’t want you to have to—“

       “No, I want to. I can’t stay here without worrying about you.” I grab her hand and pull her up off the ground. “Come on, let’s go to that lake you took me to on my birthday.”

      

When we got there, we sat under a tree and didn’t really talk for a while. I did my best to comfort her with hugs and holding her hand.

       “I love you,” she says, laying her head on my shoulder.

       “I love you too.” I reply. “I love you more.”

       She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist. “Thank you.”

 

“What? You’re leaving?” I ask Will the next day outside his house.

       “Yeah. I’ve wanted to join the military for a while now, you know that.”

       “I know. I just…wish you’d had told me.”

       “It’s not like we talk that much anymore.” he says. “I didn’t mean it like—“

       “No, it’s okay.” I said. “Actually, Will, there’s something I wanna tell you—“

       “Laura, it’s so nice to see you.” Will’s mother walks out of the house smiling. “How’ve you been, sweetie?”

       “I’ve been okay.” I reply. You know, just dating your daughter.

       “Don’t worry about Will, he’s coming home in a few months. I will miss him, though. It’s good to have Carmilla back. Have you met Mattie before?”  
       “I haven’t.” I reply.

       “It’s so strange that you’ve been friends with Will for so many years, yet you hadn’t met Carmilla until a month ago and you’ve never met Mattie. Well, honey, you’re welcome to stay for dinner. Carmilla and Will’s siblings will be here and so will Mattie.”

       “Thank you, Ms. Morgan.” I say. “That’s very nice of you.”

       “Well, I better get going.” Will says, hugging her and then me. “Take care of Carmilla, okay?”

       “I will.” I said. I was gonna take care of her no matter what it took.

       “Is she gonna say goodbye?” he asks Lily.

       “She said she wasn’t feeling well, I’m sorry.” she replies.

       He shrugs. “It’s okay. I’ll skype her later.”

       As he leaves, Lily looks at me. “You’re dating Carmilla, aren’t you?”

       “What? What makes you—“

       “I know my daughter, Laura. And I’ve known you for almost ten years. “I can tell. It’s obvious. I’m surprised Will hasn’t seen it.”

       I look down. “I’m sorry—“

       “Why are you apologizing? Look,” she says, sitting on the porch. I sit next to her. “I didn’t even know Carmilla was gay until she ended up in the hospital. Did she tell you about that?”

       I nod.

       “Well, at first I was mad, because I didn’t like that Ell did that. It kinda seemed like I was mad that Carmilla was gay. I don’t care if she is—I love her anyway. But the fact that she didn’t want to tell me—she was scared to come out to me. Not that I wouldn’t accept her, but she and I haven’t always gotten along. And she felt like I loved Will more than I loved her. So after that, I knew I had to change my ways as a parent. I was always gone and I was home a lot more until Carmilla left for college. I’m wary of girls she dates, but earlier when she walked in the room while we were waiting for Will to finish packing his bag, I saw the way her face lit up when she looked at you. It’s obvious.”

       I blush. “I really like her.”

       “I trust that you’ll take care of her.” she says. “I could tell you were together. Maybe it was because I just happened to walk by when you were…well, getting to know each other’s faces earlier.”

       I blush again. “I’m sorry—“

       “I told you, don’t say sorry. It takes a lot for Carmilla to trust people. The only person she’s trusted in a long time that isn’t family is her roommate in college, Betty. That’s it.”

       “I feel really bad for lying to Will about it.” I tell her.

       “I know. But he’ll understand. He cares about you both.”

       “He seemed mad at me.”

       “He’s not.” she says. “He just misses you.”

       I nod. The front door opens and Carmilla walks out. “Hey, cupcake.”

       “Your mom knows about us.” I say. Her face turns red, and let me tell you, seeing Carmilla embarrassed is so cute.

       Lily gets up. “Well, time for me to go—“

       “Oh no.” Carmilla says, blocking the door. “How do you—“

       “She’s okay with it.” I laugh. She hesitates but moves out of the way and Lily goes inside. She sits next to me.

       “I was thinking…since Will’s gone, could I maybe tell everyone else that you’re my girlfriend? We can tell Will when he gets back, if you want.”

       I nod. “That’s okay.”

       “You girls don’t have to tell anyone just because I know.” Lily says from the open window.

       Carmilla looks at me. “No, I want to.” I say. “I can’t keep myself from blushing around her, anyway.”

       She smiles and grabs my hand, going inside.

 

Carmilla’s siblings were interesting.

       I knew about them from what Will told me, but I didn’t know that much. I learned from them that Conelly and Josiah are twenty-eight, Alex is twenty-six, Aria and Taylor are twenty-five, and Kyle is seventeen. Mattie is twenty-eight as well.

       They all had different personalities. Conelly and Josiah were more like Carmilla and Will than the rest of them. They bantered like them, but then they’d start having casual conversations. Alex was loud and obnoxious and funny, and Aria was, well, like me. Taylor (or Tay) was like a mix of me and Aria and Alex. Kyle was shy, but he was really funny and really sweet.

       Mattie….well, she was how Will described her.

       “Okay, but who is she?” Alex asks once we all sit down at the dining table.

       Carmilla grabs my hand. “She’s Will’s best friend and my girlfriend.”

       “Ooooooh.” they all say, suddenly stopping talking and looking at us. I blush and look down.

       “Will doesn’t know we’re together.” Carmilla says. “So if either of you idiots tells him, you’re gonna be a human juice box.”

       They all seemed okay with us dating, but Mattie was staring at me with a thinking look on her face. Why are you staring at me?!

       I learned about Carmilla’s childhood—Conelly and Josiah are twins, and their parents weren’t going to have anymore kids after them. But then they had Alex two years later, and Aria and Tay a year later. They had Carmilla two years later, and they had Will five years later, and then they had Kyle a year later

       They were separated when Will was five and Carmilla was ten. Conelly and Josiah were fifteen, and they had been in different foster homes. Their parents couldn’t afford to give them a life they wanted them to have, and that’s why they were all adopted now.

       Like Will said, Aria and Tay, who were twelve at the time, were together for a while, but then they got separated. Everyone got separated eventually, except for Will and Carmilla. Carmilla didn’t let anyone separate them. She didn’t want Will to be scared. She mentioned how she was scared and having Will there made her feel better.

       They were all adopted, Conelly and Josiah were adopted about five months apart by two different families when they were sixteen.

       When they were all placed for adoption, Connelly and Josiah were fifteen, Alex was thirteen, Aria and Tay were twelve, Carmilla was ten, Will was five, and Kyle was four.

       Alex was adopted when he was fifteen, and Aria was adopted when she was seventeen. Tay was adopted when she was thirteen. Kyle was adopted when he was five. Carmilla and Will were adopted by Lily when Carmilla was thirteen and Will was eight, which is around the time I met him.

       At some point there was a silence in the conversation, and then Alex asked, “So has anyone talked to Mom and Dad lately?”

       Everyone was kinda silent. Carmilla put her fork down and looked up at Alex, who was across the table. “Can you go one get together without asking about them?”

       “What? I’m just curious.” he says.

       Lily tries to change the subject. “So—“

       “I talked to them last week.” Kyle says. “They asked how everyone was.”

       No one really said anything.

       Will had told me he was curious about them, but Lily wouldn’t let them to them. So I kinda see why Carmilla is mad, maybe she’s just upset that they get to talk to them and she and Will don’t.

       I was curious about them, too. I wanted to know what the people who brought my girlfriend and my best friend into this world were like. I had an idea of what they looked like, because everyone looked alike. Connelly and Josiah had darker hair, Alex had light brown hair, Aria and Tay had black hair, Carmilla and Will had dark hair, and Kyle had light brown hair. So I knew their parents had to look someone like them.

       Then I remembered my idea from a few weeks ago: I wanted to get them back in touch with their parents.

       After dinner, I spoke to Kyle once everyone had left the room. He understood and he’s a good listener. And that kid is wise.

       He gave me their emails and I decided not to tell Carmilla until I had spoke to them.

       “I remember Will used to have nightmares.” Carmilla told me that night as we lay in her bed. “A few months before everyone got separated, he had nightmares, and I’d hug him and comfort him until he fell asleep.”

       I smiled. “I started having nightmares when I was a kid, and he’d do the same to me.”

       She smiled. “Really? My method of comfort got to you years before I even knew you?”

       I nodded. “Can you tell me about your childhood? If you don’t want to it’s okay.”

       “Nah, it’s okay.” she says. “Well, I remember when we had gotten separated, Connelly hugged me and told me we’d be together again someday. And up until we had gotten adopted, me and Will would look out at the stars every night and we knew they were seeing the same sky, too. I remember once we all had been adopted, our families had arranged for all of us to get together over the holidays. So we did, and it was like it was before, all of us together.”

       “Is everyone’s families nice?”

       “Yeah, they are. They each have brothers and sisters Mother was the only person willing to adopt two siblings, especially brother and sister.”

       “Wow.” I said. “Will didn’t tell me any of this until a few weeks ago. I don’t expect him to because I know he’s spent most of his life here with you and Lily and Mattie, but it’s interesting seeing the people you’re related to and seeing more of your history.”

       She smiles. “I’m excited to get to meet your mom and your dad, cupcake.”

       “Me too.” I reply. I yawn.

       “Go to sleep, cutie.” she says, turning off the lamp. She kisses me and then leans her head against mine. I brush the hair from her eyes and kiss her again.

       “I love you.” I say, holding her hand and intertwining our fingers.

       “I love you too.” she says. I cuddle closer to her. “I’m not going anywhere, cupcake.” she says.

       Falling asleep like this, it’s something I wouldn’t mind doing for a long time.

 


	23. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Carmilla said is true: you're never alone.  
> If you ever need to talk, you can find me on twitter @carmillaaddict <3 :)  
> You're worth it. <3  
> Think of what Carmilla said as me saying it to you if you're having a bad day, or anytime you're having a bad day <3 :)

It was one of those days.

       I was so emotional and I had no idea why. Yet some days I feel so numb.

       I didn’t feel like going out, and it’s been that way for a few weeks now. All I want to do is lay in bed and do nothing. A few nights, I’ve cried myself to sleep.

       Carmilla wasn’t having it. The first time I told her I didn’t feel like going out, she understood. But then the second time she showed up at my house.

       “Carm, I told you, I’m fine.”

       “I don’t believe it, cupcake.” she says, crawling into my bed with me and snuggling me from behind me.

       “I’m fine.” I repeated.

       “Cupcake, I’ve been through depression. It’s not fun. But you gotta talk to someone. I don’t mean to force you to but in a way I won’t let it go until you do, because you need to talk to someone.”

       I sighed. I felt tears in my eyes. “I just feel so….like, there’s so many things going on at once….I feel so small, like nobody listens to me. I feel so insecure, I’m not as tall as I want to be and gender is confusing me and I just, I want to be positive, I really do. I typically am positive. I just feel so unhappy some days.” I say, tears running down my face. Carmilla turns me around and hugs me.

       “Listen to me.” she says. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I have never felt this way for anyone, and I know we haven’t even been together a month, but I am so in love with you and you’re so beautiful. I want to listen to you, okay? Don’t ever keep these things from me because I want to listen to you and hear your problems and your thoughts.” she says, taking my hand. “I love you, Laura Hollis, and I don’t want you to feel alone.”

       “Sometimes I do.” I say.

       She lifts my chin up so I’m looking at her. “You’re not alone, cupcake. Even if we weren’t together—you’re never alone. I love you.”

       I smile and hug her. “I love you too, Carm.”

       She kisses me. “Talk to me, cupcake. Talk to me when you’re feeling like this. You’re gonna be okay. And if you ever, and I mean ever, start having thoughts you shouldn’t be having, tell me, or your dad, or LaF, or Perry. If you start feeling like that, you have to get help immediately.”

       I nod. “I love you.” I say as tears run down my face.

       She wipes them away and looks into my eyes. “I love you too, beautiful.”

 

For a few days, Carmilla came over everyday and we just chilled out at my house. She seemed to understand not to push me into going out, but she told me that eventually I’d need to go out.

       I started to feel somewhat better. Carmilla cuddled with me on the bad days and some days she wouldn’t ask me about it—she’d just hug me because she knew I needed a hug. Then, she’d ask me about it. But she cared, and I appreciated that.

       One night my dad had gone out of town on a business trip, so Carmilla came over and spent the night. She was hesitant, but I told her it was just a sleepover. She didn’t like me being alone at home, anyway.

       “Cupcake, do we really have to watch Harry Potter?”

       “Carmilla, you need to know about the house you’re in! It’ll be fun.” I say, sitting next to her.

       She lays her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me. “I’d much rather just cuddle.”

       “You’re being cuddly today, not that I mind, but it’s cute.”

       “Cupcake I already told you—“

       “Carm, nothing will stop me from thinking you’re cute. So shut up.” I giggled.

       “Make me.” she smiles.

       “You are unbelievable.” I smile. I lean in and capture her lips in a kiss, and suddenly I forget we were even gonna watch a movie. She does this thing with her tongue and I practically melt into a puddle on the floor. I push her down gently on my bed, and she adjusts herself and pulls back, smiling. It turns into a smirk.

       “Last time I was in your bed, you pushed me off of it.”

       I smile. “Maybe that’s because I don’t want the first time my dad meets you to be while we’re cuddling in my bed.”

       She smiles and kisses me again. She tugs on my bottom lip, and I practically melt—again. She rolls over so she’s straddling me and kisses my jawline. “You’re so beautiful.”

       I smile. “You’re beautiful too.” I say, grabbing her face and kissing her.

       She lays down, still on top of me.

       I laugh. “Comfy?”

       “Yep.” she smiles.

       “The night LaF and I slept over when Will was gone? You were being very cuddly and decided sleeping practically on top of me would be a good idea.”

       She laughed. Her laugh was like music to my ears. It was cliché, but it was beautiful.

       _She_ was beautiful.

 

 


	24. That's Enough Reason To Make This Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla gets jealous, Mattie tells Laura stuff about Carmilla, Laura and Carmilla....well, you'll see. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the earlier chapters, I mentioned how Carmilla and Laura went to Applebee's. But then I mentioned how the story takes place in Canada--and my sister's girlfriend lives there, and I asked my sister if there's Applebee's there....there's not. Oops. xD  
> Also, sorry about the angst :P

“I’ll be right back cupcake, just gotta call Mother,” Carmilla says as she kisses my cheek before walking away. Lafontaine gives me a look. I know that look.

       “LaF, I know what you’re thinking.”

       “What?” they ask, crossing their arms.

       “You have that smirk on your face as if me and Carm are up to something.”

       “To be fair, you kinda are, though.” they point out.

       I roll my eyes. “We’re dating, so, yeah.”

       They smile. “You know, Jack’s sister is friends with Carmilla. I spoke to her the other day and she was telling me all about how Carmilla was nothing like this until you came along. She told me that Carmilla didn’t trust anyone, rarely dated, and she wasn’t this much of a softie. Not even with Ell.”

       LaF knew very little about Ell, but they knew more than most of our other friends. Carmilla was still learning to trust my friends, but I could tell she admired LaF, even if she didn’t like to admit it.

       “Laura?” I look up and would you look at that—it’s Roxxi.

       “Hey—what’re you doing here?” I ask.

       “It’s a free mall.” she laughs, sitting next to me at the table LaF and I are sitting in the food court. “Hey, Lafontaine.”

       LaF nods. I try to ease the tension. “So, ar you here with Zeke and Adam?” I ask.

       “Oh, no, I’m here with my friend Aiden.” she says. “And I saw you and I couldn’t not say hi.”

       I smile. “So how—“

       “Hey, cupcake.” Carmilla says, sitting next to me and kissing my cheek. Then she sees Roxxi. “Oh, hey.”

       “Hey.” Roxxi says. “Well, I’ll leave you guys alone.”

       “No, it’s okay!” I said. “You’re not bothering us.”

       “Some of us, maybe.” Carmilla mumbles.

       “No, it’s okay. Aiden’s waiting for me.” Roxxi says. “It was nice to see you all agan.”

       LaF and Carmilla both mumble as she walks away. “Okay, what was that?” I ask both of them.

       Carmilla looks at me.  Sorry, cupcake. I just don’t favor her.”

       “She respected me while I was drunk. She didn’t take advantage of me.” I told her.

       She shrugs. I look at Lafontiane. “Sorry, L, can’t say I like her either.”

       I roll my eyes and get up, walking away. I get that they both don’t like her, but she never did anything to make them not like her.

       My phone rings, and I don’t recognize the number. “Hello?” I answer.

       “Hello darling, this is Mattie, Carmilla’s sister,”

       Oh no. “Hey….” I said.

       “I know you’re probably wondering why I’m calling you. I got your number from my mother. Anyway, I’m calling to tell you that Carmilla has been sneaking around with a girl she knows from college. What’s her name again? Elsie.”

       I know Mattie seemed like she didn’t like me, but was this something that has been actually happening or is she trying to scare me off? “There’s no way. Carmilla would never—“

       “I’ve been staying at the house, darling. I think I know when my sister is with some girl that isn’t her girlfriend.”

       She hung up.

       I had no idea what to do now. I felt so hurt, so betrayed. I didn’t even know if Carmilla had actually been sleeping with this girl.

       “Cupcake—“

       I turn around and see Carmilla walking up behind me.

       “Laura?”

       “Who’s Elsie?” I ask.

       “Laura, how did you—“

       “Who is she?”

       She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “I know her from school. She and I had a small thing, but that’s over now. I broke it off when I came home. I have no feelings for her whatsoever. I just wanted someone to keep me company.”

       “So you’re basically doing the same thing to me. Picking some girl for the summer just to break my heart later?”

       “No, Laura, I promise that’s not what’s happening…how did you even find out who she was?”

       “Mattie called me.”

       “No, no, no. Don’t believe a word Mattie says. It isn’t true. I don’t like Elsie. I don’t love her. Laura, I love you. I don’t love anybody the way I love you.”

       I sighed. “Maybe this was a bad idea. We’re both gonna end up getting hurt anyway. Will’s gonna come back, and it’s ruining my relationship with him.”

       “Are you saying this is a waste?” she asks, hurt but standing her ground.

       “No, Carm, it’s just….there’s so many problems in the way, and I don’t want to hurt Will, and I—“ she walks over to me and gently grabs my face and looks into my eyes. This is so hard. I don’t want to leave her. I really, really don’t. But I don’t want to get hurt. I don’t want the possibility of ruining my friendship with Will and their Mother.

       “Laura,” she says. “I love you. That’s enough reason to make this work. Will is gonna understand.”

       I pull away. “I can’t, Carmilla. I’m sorry.” and I walked away.

       I walked away from the one person I can see myself with.

       I walked away from the person I wanna be with forever.

 

 

After a few days of watching movies and crying, I was feeling better, so LaF and Perry and I went out. We were walking around town, and I tried to forget about everything. After the breakup, Danny tried to ask me out again, but I wasn’t ready for a relationship and I didn’t like her like that. I think Dad knew something was going on, but I heard LaF tell him that it was just a heartbreak and that I’d be okay.

       Jack, Isaac, and Josh met up with us. They were riding their bikes as we walked along the sidewalk, looking at the different shops as we passed by.

       “Hey, you okay?” Isaac asks. I was behind everyone else, and Isaac must’ve noticed, because he stayed with me.

       “Yeah, I’m okay.” I replied.

       “Laura, I’ve known you for a long time, and you’ve always been there for me. You’re entitled to bad days. You’re not as bubbly today so that tells me something’s wrong. What’s wrong?”

       “Just heartbreak.” I said. He nods. Despite being goofy and sarcastic, Isaac really is a softie. Another reason why he reminds me of Carmilla.

       “Hey, I bet you right now she’s thinking how much of a mistake letting you go was.”

       I smile.  Thank you, Isaac.”

       “No problem.” he smiles.

       I’ve known Isaac since ninth grade, as I mentioned, and he was really shy back then, but incredibly sweet and nice. He then became the school comedian—he makes people laugh. I know that he has a lot of stuff going on at home, and he feels better by making people laugh.

       Isaac’s dad left a while ago, again, and he hasn’t come back. He’s been cheating with Danny’s mom—who doesn’t know he’s married. Isaac and his brothers Derek and Charlie didn’t leave with him, they stayed with their mom. And they’re such good kids.

       “Hey, Laura!” I turn around and see Roxxi, Zeke, and Adam, and another guy I don’t recognize, on skateboards not far behind us. Roxxi stops, and Zeke and Adam try to do a few tricks. They don’t do well.

       “Hey, Roxxi.” I smile. Isaac looks back and forth between me and Roxxi.

       “Who’s this?” he asks. Yep, he’s definitely staring.

       “This is my friend Roxxi.” I tell him. “Roxxi, this is Isaac.”

       She gives Isaac a fist bump. “Nice to meet you.”

       “You too.” he smiles. I know that smile. That’s a “wow you’re hot can we make out” smile.

       I’ll admit, I don’t blame him. She is really pretty, and those tight jeans and black tank top are really, well, hard not to look at. “So how’re you and Carmilla?” she asks.

       “We broke up.” I tell her.

       “I’m sorry.” she says. “Are you doing okay?”

       “Yeah, I’m alright.” I reply. “How’re you doing?”

       “I’m okay.” she says. “I just miss home.”

       “Home?”

       “Yeah. I’m from America.” she says. “I moved here when I was about ten, and I have a few memories of home and I miss it.”

       “I’m sorry.” I said. “I’m thinking of going to school in Austria for college and I’ll miss it here.”

       “Wait, how old are you?”

       “Eighteen.” I reply.

       “Oh my gosh,” she says. “You’re so adorable. I’m nineteen, almost twenty.”

       My phone rings. “Hang on.” I say. “Hello?”  
       “Hey, cupcake.”  
       “Hey.” I reply. I kind of miss her. Okay, fine, I really miss her. I didn’t realize how much I loved the simple things, like when she’d come over during the day and she’d tickle me and try to act all tough, but the second I smiled at her, I’d see a smile form on her lips. Whenever we’d be out and someone would stare at me, she’d grab my hand, or grab my face and kiss me—in public, not even caring that people were looking. She’d make me flustered and find it so hilarious. She’d always keep her promise of being right there whenever I woke up.

       And whenever she was mad or sad about something, I’d grab her hand to calm her down. Sometimes she’d be the little spoon. Sometimes she’d smile like an idiot whenever I was with her.

       “I miss you, cupcake. Can we meet up and talk?”

 


	25. I've Protected Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla makeup; Laura's Dad finds out; something happens to Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance.  
> I've noticed a few mistakes I've made throughout this story, so I'll go back and fix those. In the first chapter, I mentioned how Laura's mom wasn't alive anymore, but she's mentioned a while later, so to clear it up, she's alive in this story.  
> Also, someone pointed out that there is Applebee's in Canada, so thank you kind person :)  
> Thank you for reading and for the comments and kudos! :)

“Hey cupcake.” Carmilla says, hands in her pockets, looking at the ground. Her eyes meet mine and she smiles. I can feel myself blushing. I didn’t realize how whipped I was over this girl. She looks so beautiful. That messy dark hair, those eyes….her eyes, well, LaF told me they’re like seduction eyes. But they also have a little sparkle in them whenever she’s looking at me. LaF also told me that Carmilla doesn’t have that sparkle unless I’m around. I don’t know if I believe them, but when has LaF ever been wrong?

       “Hey.” I reply, walking closer to her. She grabs my face gently.

       “I’m gonna get right to the point—I promise you that I love you, and only you. Whatever Mattie told you, she’s wrong. I’m not sneaking around with Elsie. I promise.”

       “How do I know?”

       “You can ask Mother. And, Elsie’s from Iowa, if that tells you anything.”

       I giggle and lean my forehead against hers. “I miss you.”

       “I miss you too, cupcake.” she says, nuzzling her nose in my neck. “And believe it or not, I miss those redheads, too.”

       “Really?” I ask, pulling away.

       “I knew I shouldn’t have said that.” Carmilla mumbled.

       “You’re so cute.” I say, smiling.

       “Cupcake, how many times do we have to—“

       I cut her off by kissing her. When I pull away, she smirks.

       “Okay, I suddenly don’t mind being called cute if that happens.”

       I giggle.

       “I missed that giggle.” she says. “Okay, let’s change the subject before I turn into a softie.”

       “It’s cute, though.”

       She raises an eyebrow. “If you call me cute, do I get a kiss?”

       I can’t help but laugh. “If I kiss you now, you’ll expect one every time.”

       “I already do, cupcake.”

       “Well no, then.” I smile, walking away. I feel her arms slip around my waist from behind and I giggle and turn around and kiss her. “There.”

 

I could feel Danny’s eyes switching between Carmilla and I later that day. Carmilla and I had met up with Lafontaine, Perry, and Danny at my house. Carmilla had her arm around me, of course, and I knew it was because she missed me, but I also knew it was because Danny was there. She knew Danny and I dated at one point, and she respected that it was long over and that we were friends, and when I told her that Danny tried to ask me out, she got even more protective.

       “You two have got to stop breaking up, it’s like I’m reading fan fiction or something.” LaF said, barely looking up from the video game they were playing with Danny.

       “We got back together, science ginger.”

       Danny glared at Carmilla, and Carmilla glared back. I grabbed Carmilla’s hand to try to distract her, because I knew that if she was feeling protective today, she’d probably end up arguing with Danny and I didn’t want that to happen right now. I was just happy to have my girlfriend back.

       “Can I speak to you in the other room, cutie?” Carmilla asks. I nod and we go to the kitchen, and as soon as the kitchen door is closed, Carmilla’s got her hands on me and her lips are against mine. I pull away and give her a look. “What? You gotta remember this is how we got together, cupcake. Nothing wrong with a tradition.”

       I can’t help but giggle and Carmilla brushes the hair from my eyes, looking at me like I’m the only thing in the world. I blush and she smiles before kissing me again.

       “Your friends are great cupcake, but if the amazon keeps looking at you like that, I might have to do something about it.”

       “Like what?” I ask.

       “Maybe a little PDA. Nothing too major.” she says, kissing my cheek. “Just to prove that you’re my girlfriend, and my girlfriend only.”

       I giggle. “You don’t have to worry, Carm, I don’t like Danny that way. And really….I don’t see myself ever liking anyone else. I wanna like you forever.”

       She laughs a little and picks me up, sitting me on the counter. “You’re so cute,” she says, rubbing her cheek on mine. “You’ve managed to turn me into a softie.”

       “Cause you are a softie. For me, at least.” I smile, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I’d love to stay in here with you, and….stuff….but I think they’re gonna get suspicious.”

       “All the more reason to stay, cutie.” she says, smirking.

       Carmilla—she can be the sexiest human on the planet, and then a second later she’s being adorable and sweet and cute and she’s just. She’s perfect. Just looking at her, and taking in her features, and seeing the way her eyes are sparkling around me, it’s making me melt. I’ve never felt like this over anyone before. No one has ever made me feel this way. Except for Carmilla. The girl who makes my heart flutter and makes me blush just by looking at me and smiling at me.

       “What’s going on in your head, cupcake?”

       I giggle. Her eyes soften and I take her hand and intertwine our fingers. “You.” I smile.

       She looks down and I think I see a smile, but she looks like she’s trying to fight it. “I love you.” she says.

       “I love you more.” I reply.

       She looks up. “There’s no way.” and starts tickling me. I laugh, and she helps me off the counter. “Let’s go join your friends, shall we?”

       “Okay, but one more glare at Danny and you’re out.”

 

I thought everything would go back to the way it was. The way it was after our first breakup, how we just made up and we were fine.

       But that’s not what happened. At all.

       I guess the only way to put it is that I didn’t think the first time my dad meeting Carmilla would be with her in my bed, kissing me. It wasn’t just a regular kiss, either. We’d been kissing for a good three minutes after laughing our heads off and giggling.

       She right away jumped off of me. “Hey, Mr. Hollis.” she says.

       He looks back and forth between Carmilla and I. in my defense, I hadn’t heard him knock. Carmilla had been talking to me, telling me she loves me, and then went back to kissing me. “Am I supposed to know you?” he asks, crossing his arms.

       I sigh. “Well, Dad….this is my girlfriend, Carmilla.”

       “I figured.” he says. “Both of you be downstairs in five minutes.” he says, walking out. Carmilla and I look at each other.

       “It’ll be okay, cutie.” she says, playing with my hair.

       “What if he doesn’t let me see you?”

       “I can tell him I’m eighteen.” she says.

       “I’ve already lied to him enough, I can’t lie to him like that when he’s already disappointed in me.”

       “I’ll talk to him, cupcake. It’ll be okay.”

 

“How exactly did you two meet?”

       Dad seems….calm. He doesn’t seem upset. He seems curious. “Well, sir, I’m Will’s sister.” Carmilla tells him.

       He raises an eyebrow. “Lily told me his sister was 23.”

       I look down and Carmilla takes my hand, still looking at my Dad. “Yes sir. But I’d like to explain it to you.”

       He nods and lets her continue.

       “In the almost ten years that Laura and Will have been friends, I’d never met Laura. I wasn’t around because I was older. So over spring break, I came back home, and I met Laura. I promise you, sir, we didn’t start dating until after she turned eighteen. I wasn’t going to even ask her out until then. I probably wouldn’t have because I was too scared. No girl has ever made me feel the way Laura does. And sir, if I might point out, I’ve protected your daughter a lot over the past few weeks. The night we met, Will had fallen asleep and she was going to walk home. I drove her home so she’d be safe. A few weeks ago, she got into a little trouble with some friends and I picked her up and brought her to my house. I came over here when she was sick with tissues and a heating pad, and cookies, and when she was really sad I’d come over and make her feel better. I’ve always protected her, sir.”

       Dad looks like he’s thinking. “I appreciate that, Carmilla. But I’m not so sure I like the idea of my newly eighteen year old daughter dating a twenty-three year old. Does your Mother know about this?”

       “Yes, she does. She said she could tell.” I say.

       “Laura, why didn’t you tell me? How come I didn’t even know who she was until now?”  
       “I wanted to make sure it was going to work beforehand….relationships are hard enough as it is, and getting your parent that may or may not approve involved in the beginning isn’t the greatest idea. It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you, it’s just that….well, we didn’t tell anyone at first. But Dad, I really really like Carmilla.” I didn’t want to say “love” because it hasn’t been that long since we started dating, and I knew that a lot of parents didn’t understand that. I didn’t ever think I’d say I love you unless it had been a year of dating said person. But Carmilla changed a lot of things for me.

       “I’m sorry, but I really just need to think this over, and maybe talk to Lily. For now, I’d like to ask that you two remain from seeing each other.”

       I feel tears in my eyes and I hate that. I know Dad just wants the best for me, but still. Carmilla nods and gets up. I get up too. “Can I walk her out?” I ask. He nods.

       Once we’re outside, Carmilla opens her arms and hugs me. “My Mother will talk to him, cupcake.” she says.

       “The way he said it made it sound like we need permission. We’re both adults.”

       “I know, but you live with your dad, cutie, and you gotta follow his rules. He just wants the best for you.”

       Why does she have to be right?

       “I’ll call you later, okay?”

       “But he said—“  
       “He said not to see each other. He didn’t say anything about phone calls.”

       I giggle.

       “I love you.” she says into my hair, still hugging me.

       “I love you too.” I reply. She kisses me, intertwining our fingers, and then smiles as she walks away.

       And that’s when it really got difficult.

 

Even after my Dad spoke to Lily, he wouldn’t let me see Carmilla. He told me to break up with her, and that I was never to see her.

       Carmilla had left her plaid shirt here one day, so I cuddled with it every night. It brought me that safeness and security that I felt around her.

       It wasn’t until July 4th, though.

       Lafontaine had surprised me by bringing Carmilla along to do fireworks. I was so happy, and we couldn’t keep our hands off each other. Lafontaine called us “walking hormone bombs.” In which Danny replied, “HORMONE BOMBS?!”

       “Cupcake, I’ve been doing fireworks for years.” Carmilla said after I tried to tell her she was doing it wrong.

       “Hey, vampire.” Lafontaine said, interrupting us. Again. But that was okay, it was nice spending time with them and Carmilla again. “Your phone’s been ringing for like five minutes.”

       “Hang on, cupcake.” she smiled, kissing my cheek and going to get her phone. “Wait, what? My Mother has tried to call me twenty times.”

       I get up and walk over to her, sitting next to her in the grass and laying my head on her shoulder. “Did she leave a voicemail?”

       “No.” she said. She dials the number and waits. “Hey.” she says. Her face drops. “Okay. I’ll be there soon.” when she hangs up, both Lafontaine, who was trying to do the fireworks, and I are looking at her.

       “What’d she say?” I ask.

       “It’s Will. He was hurt, and he didn’t make it out. He’s gone.”

 

I couldn’t believe it at first. No, there’s no way. It has to be a mistake. But within two minutes, the tears poured out. Will’s been my best friend for a long time now, and next month we’d be at ten years of friendship. And now here we are, trying to make sense of this terrible thing that happened. Carmilla put her arm around me and Lafontaine came over to comfort us but there really wasn’t a whole lot said. I cuddled closer to Carmilla and tried to comfort her, because I knew this was her brother. Her little brother. The only sibling she was close to. I felt the tears run down my face and it didn’t seem like it would stop. He was gone. I never got to tell him about Carmilla and I. I had drifted apart from him before he left.

       The three of us went to Carmilla’s house, where Lily was on the porch, crying. I told Carmilla that Lafontaine and I could go to give them some time, but Carmilla grabbed my hand and stopped me.

       “No.” she said. “Laura, you’re the only person besides Will that I trust in this world. Don’t go….please just stay.” she said, and the tears she was fighting were starting to run down her face.

       I hug her. Right now, that’s all I could do.

 


	26. The One With The Date Night and Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda skipped over from where the last chapter ended, but I'll probably go back to that and write some of that, too.  
> Thank you for reading and for the comments and kudos :)  
> The "share my life with her" part kinda came from the video on YouTube that came out when the Supreme Court made same-sex marriage (or just marriage) legal in the U.S., that video really made me tear up omg.

It'd been three weeks since then, and Carmilla was slowly getting better. It's a long journey, but we're going to be okay.

I decided to get Carmilla's mind off of everything and plan a surprise for her.

**TinyGayLaura: how would you feel about a date night tonight?**

**HeyCarmilla: i think i'd like that very much**

**TinyGayLaura: be at my house at 6:30 tonight and dress nicely ;)**

I wasn't expecting Carmilla to show up in a white button down, a black tie, and those leather pants of hers.

I opened the door. "Hey, Carm." I said, hugging her. She hands me the flower she's holding.

"For you," she says, kissing my cheek. "What'dya got in mind, cutie?"

"Come in and find out." I reply. "Okay that sounded--"  
"Relax, cupcake." she laughs. We walk inside and I lead her to the kitchen. "What's all this?" she asks.

"I'm gonna make you dinner." I reply. She smiles and kisses me.

"You're so sweet, cupcake. Can I help?"

"Carmilla the entire point of me making dinner for you--"

"I did make you eggs once, cutie. I'm a pretty good cook."

"Okay, fine." I reply, going to the counter where all the food is.

"What're we making?" Carmilla asks, wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Nothing if you keep that up." I smile.

She purred. She actually purred. "Maybe I'll keep doing it, then."  
"Carm." I warn. She steps away. "We're making ravioli, if you must know."

"Oh, good." she says. "Did you know my father is Italian?"

"I didn't." I reply.

"He is." she says. We talk casually while we're making dinner, and once or twice Carmilla tries to cuddle up to me and kiss my cheek and all that--I quickly put a stop to that.

"This isn't going to get done if you keep being annoyingly cute, Carm."

"That's okay." she replies, brushing a strand of hair from my face, I can feel her breath on my cheek. She kisses my cheek so lightly that I can barely feel it. "Maybe I don't feel like sharing you right now."

I try to remain focused on the food, but Carmilla smells really nice tonight and she's so incredibly gorgeous--

I turn around and kiss her, pulling her closer to me. After a few seconds, she pulls away, laughing. She smiles and hugs me. "Thank you, Laura."

"You're welcome." I reply, hugging her back. She hugs me a little tighter. "It's gonna be okay, Carm." I say.

_______________

"Cupcake, tell me again why I have to leave so early?" Carmilla asks as we stand on the porch later.

"Because my dad's gonna be home soon and he still doesn't want us to see each other." I tell her. She walks closer and her body presses mine against the wall by the door. She nuzzles her face in my neck.

"But what if I don't want to go?" she asks.

"I don't want you to go either, Carm..." I try to say, but she presses kisses all over my neck so it's very hard to focus.

"Then let me stay." she says. "I'll hide in your room till your dad goes to bed, and then we can stay up and I'll let you kiss me  _anywhere_ you want to...please, cupcake?"

" _Carm_." I warn her. "Why are so cuddly?"  
"Because the way that dress tightens around your beautiful body is making me realize just how beautiful you are."

Wow, she really does have a way with words.

"It's been a while since we last cuddled, cutie." she says, kissing me. "Please?"

"Okay, fine." I groan. "But you have to be quiet, okay?"

She nods and we go upstairs. "You just can't say no to me, can you?" she smirks.

"Well when you're being flirty and wearing a tie, it's kind of hard to say no."

She smiles and wraps her arms around me from behind as I lock my door. She turns me around and kisses me lazily. "I'm really tired. Can we sleep?"  
I giggle. "Sure."

She starts to untie her tie and unbuttons one of the top buttons, and wow. She looks so....beautiful. She runs a hand through her curls and then she sees me staring. I blush. "It's hard to focus on getting changed when you're staring, cutie. I'm trying to control myself over here and that look you're giving me isn't helping."

"Sorry." I say. I go to my dresser and hand her a shirt and some shorts. She goes to my bathroom to change, and while she's gone I change into one of her shirts and a pair of shirts. She walks back in and throws her clothes somewhere and kisses me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Is that my shirt?" she asks. I nod. "Well it looks beautiful on you." she smiles against my lips. She crawls into my bed and I climb in next to her. She's facing me and she smiles as she runs a hand through my hair. She likes to play with my hair, I've noticed. She takes my hand and kisses each finger, then cuddling closer to me. "You're so beautiful, Hollis."

I smile and kiss her. "You're beautifuler."

She laughs and it's really nice to hear her laugh again. "You're adorable." she says. She yawns.

"I love you a lot, Carmilla." I tell her. She leans into me, her head nuzzling into my neck.

"I love you too." she says. "This summer's been quite the adventure, hasn't it?"

"It has." I reply. "But we still have a month left. Let's make the most of it."  
"I'll make it worth your while." she says, looking at me, smiling. I smile back and I watch as she drifts off to sleep. Typically it's me that falls asleep first, and Carmilla will stay up and read and look over at me every now and then (that's what Lafontaine told me when I had fallen asleep one time hanging out with them and Carmilla).

Now I'm watching her fall asleep, and it makes me smile, and that's how I know.

That's how I know for sure that I want to marry this girl. I've said "I wanna like you forever" and "I want to do this for a long time" but now, I know for sure.

I want to marry her. I want to fall asleep with her every night. I want to cuddle with her on her bad days and I want to raise kids with her. It's then that I know that this girl is the girl I'm going to marry.

This is the girl I wanna share my life with.

 


	27. Caught & Cuddled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla being cute. (I'm bad at summaries/very lazy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole some of this from another Carmilla fan fiction I had started but never uploaded to the internet. :P

I woke up next to Carmilla. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this. She’s still nuzzled all close to me, with her arm draped over my waist. I smile and giggle when she makes a cute little bunched up face. “What’re you giggling about?” she mumbles, half-asleep.

“I didn’t know you were awake.” I reply. She smiles and kisses my nose.

“Maybe I just wanted to enjoy cuddling with you…”

“How long have you been awake?”  
“Like an hour. I can’t sleep.”

“What time is it?” I ask.

“Like five. Cupcake, go back to sleep—“

“No.” I said. “I’m not sleeping if you’re not sleeping.”

The sun isn’t up yet, but it’s not as dark as it was when we went to sleep. Her arms tighten around me. We laid there, talking, until our dreams captured our attention.

“Cupcake, thank you. Thank you for being here for me the past few weeks,” Carmilla says, intertwining our fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I reply, kissing her and cuddling into her side. “Thank you for helping me through it, too.”

"Carm," I giggle as Carmilla holds me in her arms, kissing my neck. She's leaving for a few days and is trying to stay as long as possible. But I push her away. "You gotta get going, you know your mom is expecting you."

Carmilla frowns but nods. "Okay," she says, taking one of my hands. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

I smile and she kisses me and walks to her car, smiling and waving goodbye to me.

"Laura?" I hear. I turn around as Carmilla drives away, and I see my dad standing in the doorway. He crosses his arms and looks at me. "Care to explain what I just saw?"

"I--I--"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Laura, I thought we had this talk."

"Laura, I told you not to see her again.”

"Yes, I do, but dad--"

"No, I didn’t ground you. I didn't think you and Carmilla were sneaking around. I thought you were smarter than that."

“Dad—“

“Considering I don't know how long this has gone on, you're grounded."

He leaves without a word and I feel tears in my eyes. So I do the only thing I can think of: I go to the Karnstein household.

“Laura, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Carmilla’s mother is so sweet. She invited me in and we sat on the couch and I told her everything. She told me she did everything to convince my dad that it was okay, but that he was just trying to protect me.

“I know you don’t remember this, Laura, but back when Carmilla was your age, she got in a lot of trouble with the police. She was a good kid, she just…made a lot of not so good choices. You remember your Dad worked at the police station, right?”

So that explains that.

“This was back when you were ten, so I wouldn’t expect you to remember. But Carmilla was sixteen, and I think that’s why your Dad doesn’t trust her.”

I nod. “Thank you, for telling me.”

The door opens, and Carmilla walks in, throwing her keys on the table by the door. “Cupcake?”

“My dad saw us.” I say. She walks over to the couch and sits next to me, pulling me in her arms.

“How long have you been here?” she asks.

“About half an hour.” I reply.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Lily says. “Although, Laura, I will suggest that if you want your dad to eventually trust Carmilla, you shouldn’t be here a whole lot—if he knows I’m allowing it after I know that he isn’t, he won’t let you back over here.”

I nod. “Thank you.”

She leaves and Carmilla looks at me. “What did she tell you?”

“She told me about when you were sixteen, when my dad worked at the police station.”

“Oh.” she says, looking away.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Everything from back then is such a blur. It’s all memories. We only met once, but he knew I was Will’s sister. He told me if I ever came near you, he’d tell my mom about Ell. That’s why I stayed away from home. I was scared he’d tell her if I was home whenever you and Will were. I thought since Ell and I weren’t together anymore, that it wouldn’t be a problem.”

I sighed. “I wish you’d have told me.”

“I’m sorry, cupcake.” she says, playing with my hair. “I know technically we aren’t even supposed to be together, but…wait, what did you tell your dad?”

“He’s working all day.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, do you wanna stay over? For now, I mean. We can just cuddle up and watch TV.”

“Okay, but is it okay if we watch Toy Story?”

“That was Will’s favorite movie.” she said, looking down.

“If it’s too much, that’s okay.” I say, looking up.

“No, I think he’d choose that if he were here.” she smiles a little.

“That’s why I mentioned it.” I smile. I lay my head back on her shoulder. “What do you think he’d think about us?”

“I don’t know.” she says. “I mean, he loved both of us more than anything, so I think he’d be okay with it.” she says, holding my hand, intertwining our fingers.

“He once told me you were in love with me.”

“What? That little weasel.” she said.

I giggled. “I told him you weren’t, and even if you were, I didn’t feel the same way.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

I laugh. “Yeah. And he said you asked him all about me.”

“THE LITTLE WEASEL. Well, cupcake, he was right. I was falling in love with you.”

I blush.

“Shall we watch the movie?” she smiles. “I think he’d be yelling at us to hurry up with the cuteness and play the movie.”

I laugh. “He’d also tell us not to talk all cute during the movie.”

“Oh hell no, I get that he’s my brother, but really, if he thinks the reason we would stop talking cute while watching this movie is because he didn’t want to, he’s wrong. We wouldn’t be talking cute because I wouldn’t want him to see how much of a sap I am.”

“Carmilla, you and I both know you’d tell him off and then kiss me then and there.”

“…..only to prove a point.”

“Told you.”

“Shut it, cutie.”


	28. Samuel A. Vordenberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets a haircut; and she visits Kirsch and Danny at work.

"Hey, L." Lafontaine said as they walked up, sitting next to me on the porch. "What's up?"

"When did you know?" I ask. They seem to know what I'm asking them.

"I just knew. It was difficult, but I eventually figured out that something didn't fit right, you know? I wasn't a girl. Why?"

I sigh. "I've just been really confused by my gender lately."

"Do you think you're transgender?"

"Not really. I mean, I just...some days I don't mind being more feminine, and other days I just....uncomfortable, you know?"

"I know." they say. "I'll help you through it as much as I can, L. Do you maybe wanna cut your hair, you know--so you're a little more comfortable?"

"You know what, that's a pretty good idea."

_________________________

"LaF, are you sure you can cut my hair--"

"Laura, relax." they say. "I'm perfectly capable of--"

"What are you two doing?" Perry asks, walking into the room.

Lafontaine pauses.

"What're you dong here?" I ask Perry.

"That's like asking what Elmo is doing on Sesame Street." Lafontaine points out.

"I'm not letting you cut Laura's hair. They set their hair on fire, anyway. Come on, Laura, let's go get your hair cut."

"Perry--"

"Lafontaine." Perry says, looking at them. "I don't know how you trusted them with your hair."

I giggled. If these two don't end up married, I will be very surprised.

____________________________

I was watching an episode of Friends, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Well, cupcake, I must say that haircut looks great on you."

I smile and turn around, hugging Carmilla. "When did you get back?"

"This morning." she says. "I wanted to come here first." she started playing with my hair. "I love your haircut, cupcake."

I blush. "You're okay with it?"

"Of course I am, cutie." she says.

"Carm..." I say. She grabs my hand and we sit on my bed. "I wanna tell you something."

"That's fine with me, cutie." she smiles a little. I smile back. "I...I've been dealing with confusion over my gender. That's why I got my haircut."

"I understand, cupcake." she says. "I love you no matter what, you know that?"

I smile and kiss her. "I love you, you cute little vampire."

________________________

"Hey, little hottie. Whoa, your hair! It looks awesome, dude!"

"Hey, Kirsch. Thank you. How's work going?"

"Pretty slow." he says. Kirsch works at the ice cream shop not far from my house. "D-Bear is in the back getting stuff to restock." Danny works there, too. "How's your day going?"

"It's going okay." I said. "Carmilla's back."

"Oooooh!" he says, smiling brightly. "Details!"

"You and Isaac are so alike." I laugh. "I'm just happy to see her."

"KIRCSH, WHERE DID YOU PUT THE VANILLA ICE CREAM?" Danny yells, walking up from the back. "Oh hey, Laura."

"Hey," I reply.

"I didn't do anything with it, Dr. Bear."

"You KNOW how Vordenberg will be if we can't find it." Danny says.

"Who's Vordenberg?" I ask.

"You don't know who he is?" Danny asks. "He owns this place. He's about to retire, his grandson is gonna take his place."

"Oh, cool." I said. "Have you all met him?"

"Nah." Kirsch says. "But Vordy told us he was twenty."

The door to the ice cream shop opened with a ding, and I turn around and see Carmilla. She smiles and walks up, hugging me from behind. "Hey, cutie."

Danny rolls her eyes. Kirsch nudges her. "Anyway, so yeah, Vordy's grandson is, wait, what's his name?"

"Wait, you're talking about Vordenberg? The guy that owns the place?" Carmilla asks him.

"Why does everyone know who this guy is except me?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're talking about him." Kirsch says. "He's not around a whole lot."

"He's actually a good friend of my mother's." Carmilla says. "He was like a grandpa to me, Will, and Mattie."

"Really?" I ask. She nods. "I remember his grandson. He was only a few years younger than me. His name was Sam, if I remember correctly."

"Is he nice?" "From what I remember, he's very nice." she says.

The door opens again, and this time a young guy with brown hair hanging in his face walks in. He's wearing ripped skinny jeans, converse, and a band t-shirt. He was wearing a hat backwards, and he had a nose ring. He smiles when he sees us. "Hey." he says. "I'm Sam Vordenberg, my grandfather owns the--oh my gosh, Carmilla?"

He smiles and hugs her. "Okay that's enough, I'm not that much of a sap." she says, pulling away.

"Ha, good joke." I laugh.

She smirks at me. "This is Laura, my girlfriend." she says, wrapping her arm around me. "And they're two of your future employees, Kirsch and Danny."

"So dude, when is your old man leaving?" Kirsch asks.

Sam shrugs. "He said there's too much work to be done right now and that it needs to be done before he retires."

"So other than you, is anyone else in your family going to help out?" I ask.

"Nope. I have two brothers and a sister, but none of them want to take care of this place. I want to, because I want to carry it on, you know? I don't want some chain company to buy it and nobody remember anything about how it is now." "

That's awesome." Carmilla says. "I'm glad it's all going well."

"Me too." he says. "Now, Carm, tell me about this girl!"


	29. *Not A Chapter*

I have received some comments on that last chapter, and I'd like to point something out.

It didn't come out of nowhere--she mentioned it to Carmila back in Chapter 22, I think. I'd like to mention that I'm not going to make it the main focus of this story. I wanted to add some other struggles besides the relationship thing, such as Will's death, Laura's depression, etc.

I'm sorry it has upset you all, but please remember that this fan fiction. It doesn't have to be exactly like the web series. I'm not completely ditching the plot of this story, it's still my main focus. This is just like everything else I have added. No one said anything when I brought in Roxxi, or Carmilla's backstory, it's just the exact same as those. It's just another addition to the plot.

I'm not going to change it, but please keep in mind that I'm working very hard to keep this story well and right now there's a lot of stuff going on in my life and I haven't had a whole lot of inspiration. I work really hard to write these chapters.

And thank you for those of you leaving the kind words, it means a lot.

I don't mean to sound rude with any of this, and I'll answer any questions you have, but I just thought I'd address this.

-alltimesamx

P.S. Laura isn't transgender in this story; she's genderfluid.


	31. Author's Note

I'm so sorry it's been so long guys! I'm still going to be updating this story and I'm sorry for sounding rude in my last author's note, I was just explaining everything and all. I'm not going to give up on this story but I am going to do some editing on it, if I get any inspiration for this story I will try to update it!  
Thank you for all the kind words, I really appreciate that. I'm sorry about the wait!  
However, I am starting a new Carmilla story in the meanwhile, so feel free to check that out until I work on this one again if you want! :)


End file.
